Recuerdos de Sangre
by andy-cullen
Summary: EN LUNA NUEVA... Bella queda destrozada, pero Heidi la encuentra y la lleva a Italia. Ella es un tesoro para los Vulturis y no recuerda nada de su pasado, los Cullen la buscaron por noventa años ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentren en italia?
1. De regreso en casa

No conozco ni soy Stephenie Meyer,

La historia es completamente de mi invención,

Únicamente utilizo los bellos personajes que ella creo.

* * *

Cap. 1: "De regreso en casa" Bella POV

Regresaba a mi casa después de otra misión exitosa, en estos momentos estaba traspasando las puertas de mi amado Volterra.

Después de dos meses de perseguir a un neófito, era lo que más quería, mi querido hogar, ser de la guardia de los Vulturis me mantenía lejos constantemente, aunque tampoco me gustaba permanecer en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, y el ser de la guardia me permitía conocer muchos lugares…

Tome mi capa y me envolví en ella para entrar a la recepción y me acerque a Sophia la recepcionista humana que teníamos, sentía lastima por ellas, trabajaban con la ilusión de que las conserváramos, pero nunca pasaba eso… Y claro soñar no cuesta nada, y precisamente eso era lo que muchos de nosotros deseábamos… poder soñar.

-Hola Sophie- dije mientras me quitaba la capucha de la túnica, siempre me habían gustado esas túnicas, sentía que nos daban un aire misterioso a nosotros.

-¡Isabella!- exclamo- bienvenida de nuevo!, tus ojos! Tu cabello! Los cambiaste!- creo que esperaba que algún día llegara con el cabello verde, y no me extrañaría, me encantaba mi don, podía cambiar de apariencia a capricho, así como ser la copia de alguien a la perfección, normalmente mis ojos y cabello era lo que cambiaba y esta vez no era la excepción mi cabello lo tenia de un color cobrizo y mis ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda. Eran una combinación extraña lo sé pero se veía realmente bien.

-Sabes que me gustan los cambios

-si lo sé pero me gustaría ver tu cabello marrón algún día…

-No te preocupes- reí- algún día…

-Que gusto que estés de regreso Isabella. ¿Quieres que les avise?

-No gracias Sophie, mejor les doy la sorpresa, solo hazme un favor, que tengan listo mi cuarto por favor.

-Por supuesto Isabella enseguida lo mando abrir

-Gracias

Me coloque la capucha y me dispuse a entrar en los salones.

Mi casa no era exactamente un hogar, parecía más bien de esas oficinas lujosas en donde se encontraba Sophia. Pero tras las puertas de ahí se encontraba mi verdadero hogar.

Tome el pasillo hacia la izquierda hasta el fondo, donde se encontraba el salón donde estaban mis maestros Aro, Cayo y Marco, que más que mis maestros los consideraba mi familia, como mis padres, debido a que no recordaba nada de mi vida humana.

Me aproximaba a las puertas cuando me encontré con Félix y Demetri, ellos eran también como mi familia, como si fueran mis hermanos mayores, ellos me habían enseñado y cuidado cuando era una neófita. Baje la cabeza para pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo me conocían demasiado bien por lo que no lo logre.

-Reconocería ese aroma en donde fuera- susurro Demetri

-Bella! – exclamo Félix, para mis maestros y las demás personas del consejo era Isabella , pero siempre había preferido que me llamaran Bella, era uno de las pocas cosas de conservaba de humana o al menos eso me decían.

-Hola chicos! Los extrañe mucho de verdad

-Pues ya no te vayas Bella, sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo- empezó Demetri- a papi Aro le encantaría que ya no te fueras.

-Claro Bella- continuo Félix- ha estado muy impaciente, esperando tu regreso.

-No sé porque lo hace si sabe que siempre vuelves- rio Demetri- es que eres su niña consentida

-Eso no es cierto, ellos no hacen distinciones

-Bien dicho Bella- Heidi acababa de salir del salón de mis maestros

-Heidi!- Consideraba a Heidi mi hermana, obviamente no compartíamos lazos sanguíneos, pero nos gustaba referirnos así la una a la otra, ya que ella había sido la que me llevo allá.

-Hermanita qué bueno que regresaste, y justo a tiempo, los maestros acaban de organizar una fiesta, para unos amigos que vienen desde Chicago y sé que les encantaría presentarte…- rio junto con Félix y Demetri.

-Por que todos insisten en eso? Ni que yo tuviera algo especial, ahora si me permiten entrare a verlos- Deje a mis amigos atrás y me dispuse a entrar en la sala.

-Maestros- me incline ante ellos y mostré mis saludos

-Isabella regresaste!- Aro siempre había sido el mas afectuoso conmigo- Que bueno que regresaste, supongo que Heidi te habrá dado las nuevas.

-Si Aro, me dijo que organizan una fiesta

-Creo que sería más bien un baile, de los antiguos y nos encantaría presentarte a todos nuestros amigos

-Eres nuestra nueva hermosa y poderosa hija Isabella- dijo Marco

-Entonces supongo que tendré que salir de compras con Heidi- reí ante mi comentario- hace años que no organizaban un baile, ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe?

-Es un gran amigo, que no vemos hace casi 100 años y viene acompañado con su familia, recuerdas que te contamos viejas anécdotas? Su nombre es Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle?

-Si ¿lo conoces?- pregunto Aro

-Debo decir que me suena, pero es imposible-reí- los únicos vampiros con los que me relacione fuera de aquí están muertos

-De eso estamos seguros- exclamo Cayo

- En ese caso me retiro para ayudar con los detalles

-Claro- dijo Aro- es un gusto tenerte de vuelta en cas querida, esperemos que nos dure más es gusto

-Con su permiso mis maestros…- me incline y Salí de la sala.

* * *

Por favor opinen es mi primera historia!!!

Sean sinceros y díganme si continuo o

Escribir no es lo mio...

También estoy abierta a las sugerencias!!


	2. Algo que jamas le quitaria

No conozco ni soy Stephenie Meyer,

La historia es completamente de mi invención,

Únicamente utilizo los bellos personajes que ella creo.

* * *

Hola!!!!

Ahí dios estoy muy emocionada por los reviews que me dejaron y a todas la que me agregaron a sus alertas y a sus favoritos!!!

Debo admitir que no espere esto en el primer capi!!

Me da muchísimo gusto que de verdad le allá gustado mi historia, y es que nunca me había animado a publicar una, pero algunas personas me animaron y pues aquí estoy!!

Kida-sama: Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer, me alegra mucho que te allá gustado.

Mond: Hola gracias por dejarme comentario!!! Y también por tus consejos!!!, no me había dado cuenta de los Reviews y ya lo voy a cambiar, en este capi sale Edward ya que voy a hacer los capis con pov´s alternativos, y sobre lo de bella se va a ir aclarando como paso todo, confrome pasen los capítulos. 1000 gracias por leer!!!

danixKullen: Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!y sobre todo por los animos, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de publicar o no, pero te juro que lo voy a terminar. No sabia que había otro fic parecido, solo aclaro que es mi invención ehh!! De todos modos muchísimas gracias x tu coment y por tomarte el tiempo para leer.

Noelia Malfoy Cullen: Muchas gracias por los animos de verdad, espero que te guste como continua la historia, y si la voy a continuar no te preocupes, la termino por que la termino. Gracias!!!

elianna. cullen: Hola gracias por leer!! Jaja aclaro unas cosas, no ellos no saben que Bella conoció a los Cullen ya que ellos solo se enteran hasta que Edward va alla a suicidarse, y mi historia es antes de eso… la fiesta va a ser todo un rollo jaja bueno espero que les guste, a mi también me gustan los Vulturis así, pienso que con ellos mismos son como una familia normal y de verdad espero que leas el sig. Capi besos!!!

Tambien les doy las super gracias a:

SabrinaCullenBlack

mmcv18

bellayjasper

Edward-and-Bella-lover y a

EternallyTwilighted

que me agregaron a sus Story Alert espero que algún día me dejen un Review 1000 Gracias!!!

Aquí les dejo ya el segundo capi, espero que de verdad le guste!!!

* * *

Cap2: "Algo que jamas le quitaria" EPov

Habían pasado más de 90 años desde que Bella desapareció, jamás me sentí tan culpable, haberla dejado, conociéndola, mi Bella sabiendo que era un imán para el peligro, la deje, y

luego desapareció sin dejar rastro, dedique estos noventa años en buscarla y encontrarla, pero sabia que ya era en vano después de noventa años, todos habíamos terminado por

convencernos de que a estas alturas Bella ya estaría muerta.

Aunque me doliera, aunque me costara admitirlo, ya no podía negarlo, mi bella probablemente ya se encontraría muerta.

Jamás me había sentido así de culpable, la había dejado a su suerte y cuando quise recuperarla ya no estaba.

Bella. Jamás volveria a ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate, ni como se sonrojaba cuando la miraba.

No volveria oler su aroma nunca. Todo eso se había ido con ella y no lo tendría nunca mas.

Lo mejor seria irme, buscarla en el mas alla, yo no tenia alma pero… si solo pudiera asegurarme de que ella estaba feliz en el cielo, yo me quedaría tranquilamente en el infierno.

-Edward- Alice había entrado en mi habitación- Edward…mmm… tenemos que irnos, partimos rumbo a Italia, a la fiesta ¿Recuerdas?

Los Vulturis, mas inoportunos no podían ser, aunque claro ellos no sabían ni tenían por que estar enterados de Bella, ellos no tenían la culpa, el único culpable aquí era yo, por dejarla, por no amarla como se debía.

-¿Edward? ¿Me escuchaste?

-No voy a ir Alice- suspiro, no podia ni siquiera pensar en divertirme cuando me sentia asi

-Edward, sabemos cómo te sientes, todos nos sentimos así, Jasper lo siente, y de paso nos siente a todos… Bella era como una hermana para mi, pero…

-Alice, no puedo evitar sentime así, la deje, sabiendo como era, conociéndola y aun así lo hice

-Creíste que era lo correcto

-Eso no lo justifica- claro que no lo hacia, la había abandonado creyendo que era lo mejor, solo para equivocarme y provocarle esto .

-Nos cansamos de buscarla Edward, lo sabes, hasta Rosalie la busco, pero después de todos estos años… lamento decirlo, pero dudo que siga con vida y… -suspiro- sabíamos que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, ella moriría, tu nunca tuviste intenciones de transformarla, o si?

-No iba a condenarla Alice

-Es exactamente lo que te digo, creo que todo este tiempo sin saber nada de ella, fue una eternidad pero… -suspiro- ya es tiempo de seguir adelante, tal y como lo hubiéramos hecho caundo ella muriese- susurro la ultima palabra-.

La desaparicón de Bella nos había afectado a todos de una manera u otra, Alice se había hecho mas fría respecto a los humanos, ya no le gustaba relacionarse con ellos como antes.

-Ademas esto es importante para Carlisle y lo sabes!- me tomo por los hombros- piensa en lo que le gustaría que estuvieras con el-

Era cierto, mis penas no debía compartirla con ellos mas de lo que ya les había afectado, debía ser fuerte por ellos y por que Bella así lo querria.

Este momento era muy importante para Carlisle, ya que voveria a ver a sus amigos, que , de una forma u otra le enseñaron a ser vampiro, llevaban años planeando esta reunión, y no debía ser por mi el que el no disfrutara este momento.

El había sido como un padre para mi por tanto tiempo que le dolería que no estuviera ahí, por lo menos para apoyarlo .

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, esto es demasiado importante para Carlisle, y voy a estar ahí por el.

-Gracias- se giro para salir del cuarto- por cierto, ya empaque todas tus cosas, no te preocupes por eso, ya están abajo- estaba por salir "Todos lo sentimos Edward, a todos nos duele lo que le paso a Bella, nunca lo olvides" pensó.

Bella. Mi hermosa Bella, de seguro estaría cantando con los angeles, ella era un hermoso angel en el cielo, vestida de blanco y oro; y eso era algo que definitivamente nunca le abria quitado a Bella, las puertas del Cielo.

* * *

Los capis son un poco cortos lo se!!! Pero es que no me salen mas largos no se por que!!

Por favor opinen es mi primera historia!!!

Sean sinceros y díganme si continuo o

Escribir no es lo mio…

También estoy abierta a las sugerencias!!

Tambien quiero comentarles que no me había dado cuenta de que los Reviews, solo eran para los que tenían cuenta, pero ya lo arregle, así que espero poder recibir mas cometarios ... Gracias!!!!


	3. Vestidos

No conozco ni soy Stephenie Meyer,

La historia es completamente de mi invención,

Únicamente utilizo los bellos personajes que ella creo.

Hola!!! Gracias por todos su comentarios!!! Enserio me alegran el día los Reviews de todos ustedes.

daniixKullen: Hola gracias por el Review, espero que te guste este capi, pero para el reencuentro todavía falta poquito by by disfruta el capi!!

Noelia Malfoy Cullen: Gracias espero que no te decepcione, así que disfruta el capi. Gracias por tu Review!

angel seiriu: Gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas de verdad!!

ale-cullen4: Hola gracias por el review . jajá No no solo tiene ese poder, pero ya lo veras cuando avancen los capis gracias por leer! Espero que te guste este capi!!

tusolmary: Muchas gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos!!

: Espero que te guste el capi besos!!

Hermione-Malfoy35: Hola gracias por tu comentario!! . Si es después de que Edward se va, pero Bella se extravía antes de que Edward pueda regresar. Espero que te guste este capi.

lunatica_lupin: Hola gracias por leer y por tu comentario, Lo que pasa es que mi historia es después de que Edward se va, así que él jamás va a Volterra a suicidarse por lo que Aro no sabe de la relación que tienen Bella y los Cullen. De todos modos gracias, espero que te guste este capi besos!!!

Edward-and-Bella-lover: Gracias por leer!! Enserio, a mi también me gusta la relación que tienen, me gusta pensar en los Vulturis como otra familia mas y no como los malos jajá besos!! Disfruta el cap.!

Haize: Espero que te guste el capi!! Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos!!

Mond: De verdad gracias por los consejos, espero que te guste este capi!!

Akarita: Gracias!! Me da gusto que te allá gustado de verdad!! Y Espero poder actualizar una vez por semana.

cecilia: Gracias por tu comentario!! Espero que te guste este capi!!

Kaoru-Twilight: Gracias de verdad muchas gracias por los ánimos y no te preocupes, yo también era lectora nadamas, pero de repente me llego la inspiración así que te animo a que escribas una y después me avisas y con todo gusto la leeré. Espero que disfrutes este capi!!

Krosp: Muchas gracias por el Review!! Espero que te guste este capi!! Besos!!

Cap. 3 "¿Por qué me suena tan familiar?"

Bpov.

Después de que Heidi me arrastrara todo un día de compras, ella y yo estábamos agotadas, no es que no me gustaran las compras, sino que Heidi se las tomaba demasiado enserio, como si fuera un deporte, así que después de unos 50 vestidos, zapatos, accesorios y mas cosas que en mi existencia pensaba usar, nos decidimos por regresar a casa.

-No sé porque si nadamas es un baile necesitan todo esto…- Demetri se quejaba junto con Félix ya que los había arrastrado conmigo, y en consecuencia estaban cargando con todas las bolsas que traíamos.

-O vamos Demetri, Bella solo esta de vez en cuando, tengo que aprovecharla

-Deja que nosotros también la aprovechemos- comento Félix –Solo esta unos días y tú te la robas para ir de compras como siempre-

-También están con nostras, están pasando tiempo con ella, no se quejen.

Demetri estaba a punto de decirle algo a Heidi.

-Basta chicos! Prometo quedarme algo más de tiempo esta vez.

-Ya la escucharon, además no se pueden quejar, nos vieron con escotes y vestidos cortos- exclamo Heidi riéndose de lo que había dicho.

Habíamos conseguido los vestidos perfectos para el baile, el mío, consistía en un vestido negro amarrado al cuello y de espalda descubierta, con un generoso escote en "V" con un prendedor en el centro del pecho, Heidi por su parte había escogido un bello vestido en rojo que se pegaba por completo a sus curvas, tenía un escote mucho más discreto, pero el color resaltaba por completo en ella. Nos habíamos probado infinidad de vestidos por que Félix y Demetri habían tomado los papeles de "Escogedores oficiales de vestidos" , creo que tendré que buscar si la palabra escogedores realmente existe.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido no crees Bella?

-Heidi, hacemos esto cada vez que regreso de viaje- y era verdad, no era gran fan de las compras… de hecho casi no me gustaban las compras, pero Heidi tenía un gran poder de convencimiento.

-Exacto Bella, eso es como cada 3 meses sin bien nos va

-Así es mas emociónate no crees?

-No Bella! No! Deberías estar aquí siempre.

-Que clase de guardia seria, si estuviera aquí?

-Ooh vamos Bella! Aro te lo ha dicho, todos te queremos aquí, sabes que no tienes por que hacer eso, no te transformaron para estar en la Guardia de viaje, ellos quieren que estés aquí.

-Sabes que no me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo en algún lado.

-Si eso lo sé, lo que no se es por qué haces eso.

- No lo sé Heidi, es una manía que tengo- No podía decirle que lo que en verdad sentía, era que las personas con las que convivía, se irían, me abandonarían, por eso prefería ser yo la que se fuera.

-Bella que recuerdas de tu vida humana?- Que tenía que ver eso? En realidad, no recordaba nada, estaba en blanco, nada de mi vida humana, solo recordaba el dolor de la transformación.

-No recuerdo nada, porque lo preguntas?

-No lo sé Bella, tal vez tiene que ver con algo que te paso de humana, tal vez alguna fijación- dijo

- Bella es rara!- Grito Demetri

-Bella tiene fijaciones?- Pregunto Félix

-Eso creo

-¿Están insinuando que soy un vampiro con traumas?-Dije con fingida indignación, todos reímos con mi comentario

-Tal vez- dijo Demetri- siempre has sido rara Bella

-Creo que mejor dejamos el tema por un lado no creen?

-De acuerdo – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Me encantaba mi familia, me la pasaba tan bien con ellos, eran mis mejores amigos estos tres, íbamos a todos lados juntos y lo hacíamos todo juntos.

-Ok cambiando de tema, no me había dado cuenta Bella, te queda bien el cobrizo en el cabello y el verde de tus ojos combina muy bien!

-Gracias!

-No es justo- se quejo Félix- Bella puede parecer humana el día que se le antoje, su don es tan útil…

-Solo es algo estético, no es la gran cosa

-Si tu lo dices- dijo entornando lo ojos

Llegamos a casa y cada uno se disponía a subir a su habitación cundo Alec salió de le salón principal y nos detuvo.

-Que bueno que regresaron chicos, se les asigno a cada uno una labor para el baile, se les asigna a ustedes por qué tiene que ver con la seguridad de los amos-nos dijo- Heidi, Félix ustedes están encargados de recoger a los Cullen en el aeropuerto de Florencia y escoltarlos hasta las puertas de Volterra y posteriormente al castillo- Los Cullen… me tenían tan intrigada que ansiaba por verlos y conocerlos, había algo en lo que me contaban me resultaba extrañamente familiar – Bella? Estas bien?, me pregunto, me había sacado de mis divagaciones- intentando soñar hermanita? –

-Eso creo ja ja – reí, no le había contado de esto, ya que me dirían lo que todos, que no los conocía

-Bells- continúo Alec- Tu estas encargada de la seguridad de Aro, serás su escolta en la velada, por lo que tendrás que ponerte al tanto de las entradas y los recorridos que hará junto con los encargados-

-De acuerdo-

-En otras palabras- escuche la grave voz de Demetri- te quiere cerca para presumirte!!- dijo riéndose por lo tanto Heidi como Alec también rieron con el comentario.

-Basta Demetri, eso solo es necesario y lo sabes

-Bella pudo haber escogido y cualquier persona pero como su niñita está de regreso te quiere con él.

-Solo estaré cuidando su seguridad- dije ya un poco molesta

-ohh solo jugamos Bella- dijo Heidi tratando de reconfortarme

-De acuerdo pero basta del tema si?- les suplique

-Otra cosa- dijo Alec- ya que podremos llevar vestido de gala, los escoltan tendremos que llevar algún antifaz o mascara así tendrás que conseguir uno.

-Un antifaz?

-Si algo estético, quieren que mantengamos el misterio de los escoltas… y por gusto yo creo… jajá

- Sabes lo que eso significa Bella?- me pregunto Heidi con un tono misterioso

-…, no Heidi creo que no, que significa?

-¡¡TENEMOS QUE IR DE NUEVO DE COMPRAS!!

-Que!! No no no, Heidi no!, ya estuvimos todo el día, necesito descansar!!, ya se!! Qué te parece si tu lo compras… confió absolutamente en tu buen juicio, además tu me ayudaste con el vestido, estoy segura de que conseguirás uno precioso.

- De lo que te pierdes Bella, pero en fin te veo luego…- dio media vuelta y se fue a las puertas de nuevo murmurando algo sobre si teníamos el dinero del mundo no me gustaran las compras!

Gire hacia Alec- bien, si me disculpan, subiré a darme una ducha, y después bajare a trabajar en los detalles, al rato los veo.

Espero que les allá gustado de verdad lo espero, se supone que voy a estar actualizando los lunes, pero… chin!! Creo que les voy a dar la excusa de muchos, pero es que es la verdad!! Estoy terminado semestre y no pude!! Jiji voy a tratar de que el este lunes este el sig. capitulo…

Por cierto los vestidos están en mi perfil!!!

Por favor opinen es mi primera historia!!!

Sean sinceros y díganme si continuo o

Escribir no es lo mío…

También estoy abierta a las sugerencias!!


	4. Recuerdos

No conozco ni soy Stephenie Meyer,

La historia es completamente de mi invención,

Únicamente utilizo los bellos personajes que ella creo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibi de verdad gracias a todos, siento aberme tardado pero ya sali de vacaciones y ahora si a publicar se ha dicho!!

espero que le guste el capi, ojala ya que como les eh dicho no me salen mas largos... buu!!

* * *

Cap. 4: "Recuerdos"

APov

Ninguno había podido superarlo. Todos estábamos mal, al principio, de verdad parecíamos vampiros, inanimados, Edward se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto, Esme se sentía tan triste, como si hubiera perdido una hija, porque eso mismo había perdido, una hija; Jasper tenía que cargar con la tristeza de todos y con la de el mismo; Emmett no hacia mas bromas desde aquel día, aquel fatídico día…

Aunque después de todos estos años, ya habíamos perdido la esperanza, ningún humano podría tener 117 años.

Bella ya había muerto…

Carlisle nos alentaba a seguir, después de todo Bella no hubiera querido, que estuviéramos así, Bella hubiera querido que siguiéramos con nuestras vidas, pero era algo inevitable, Bella era como mi hermana, no mejor dicho ella era mi hermana.

Me sentía completamente culpable, yo debí de insistir más, debí revisar su futuro, si lo hubiera hecho ella tal vez si estaría con nosotros, aquella visión era la que seguía atormentándome hasta la fecha…

-FLASH BACK-

-Edward, si tan solo me dejaras dar una miradita, ver que está bien, con eso me conformo Edward!- Lo necesitaba, Bella era como mi hermana, y solo por que el cabeza dura de Edward se alejara de ella no quería decir que nosotros también.

-Lo hice por su bien Alice, una rup...

No lo deje terminar- Una ruptura limpia es mejor...- repeti cansinamente- lo se Edward solo que no es justo!!

-No te das cuenta de que solo arruinábamos su futuro!!- grito, no me pude contener, porque no se daba cuenta!

-Bella quería su futuro con nosotros!!-solté en un grito también- por qué no te das cuenta de eso

-Que futuro hubiera tenido Alice!! Pudimos detener a Jasper- se había enojado como de costumbre, ese discurso me lo sabia al derecho y al revés- Que hubiera pasado si no! Ehh! Que hubiera pasado!

-Peo no paso… Solo quiero ver su futuro!!- En esos momentos hubiera llorado si pudiera- solo quiero asegurarme que está bien!, es que no lo entiendes, ella ya es tan parte de mi como tú..

-Ella lo prometió Alice- repitió

-Solo quiero corroborarlo está bien?, solo una pequeña miradita

-No Alice, no está bien, ya interferimos demasiado en su vida- Esto me estaba cansando, ya no le estaba pidiendo permiso

-Te dije que no Alice- me dijo viendo mis pensamientos

-El problema Edward, es que son mis visiones, yo las controlo, no tú- esta vez ya estaba enojada y cansada de la misma cantaleta, vería como se encontraba Bella, y si estaba considerablemente bien, la dejaría en paz Así que lo hice

-NO ALICE!- rugió Edward

Pero ya no me encontraba ahí, sino en el bosque de Forks…

Bella lloraba, se veía completamente deshecha, ya era de noche, y no se veía la luna por lo que no podría decir masomenos que hora era.

Corría y contantemente se tropezaba, pero sin llegar al suelo, solo tres veces se cayó pero la última vez no se levanto. Lloraba y recitaba el nombre de Edward entre sollozos.

Pobrecilla iría por ella, ella no se merecía lo que mi hermano le había hecho, iba a terminar mi visión cuando me percate, de que una sombra se abría paso por el bosque hasta llegar a Bella, se posicionaba a un costado de ella y se agachaba para observarla, y mientras más se acercaba la visión se nublaba, en ese instante Bella soltó un grito desgarrador y la visión termino.

Regrese rápidamente a la habitación en la que me encontraba.

La expresión de Edward era completamente de espanto, estaba petrificado, -Bella- susurro en ese estado de shock.

Todos habían oído nuestra discusión y habían acudido a ver el resultado de mi visión.

Carlisle se aproximo a mi lugar…

-Que sucedió Alice que viste?

-Desapareció- fue lo único que pude decir, me sentía fatal por haberla dejado, por dejar que Edward nos convenciera, que me convenciera, el seguía sin reaccionar, perdido en sus pensamientos

-Quien desapareció Alice- Esta vez fue Esme la que hablo. Y así me disponía contar lo ocurrido en mi visión cuando sentí que algo caía al piso. Edward estaba de rodillas en el piso

-Bella! Mi hermosa Bella! Donde estas?! Jamás debí dejarte mi amor!!- sollozaba sin lagrimas, lagrimas que aunque no las viéramos ahí estaban, sufría, de maldecía por dejarla

Estaba decidido

-Tenemos que encontrarla- le dije a todos, no nos detendríamos hasta encontrarla

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Que equivocada estaba en esos momentos… jamás la encontramos, la buscamos por medio mundo, en todos lados, en cada rincón, en cada casa, en cada plaza, pero jamás la encontramos, jamás dimos con ella.

Y ahora era hora de dejarla partir, a donde sea que fuesen los muertos, los ángeles… y recordarla como una hermosa persona, como la hermosa persona que lleno nuestras vidas de una enorme alegría.

* * *

Por favor opinen es mi primera historia!!!

Sean sinceros y díganme si continuo o

Escribir no es lo mio...

También estoy abierta a las sugerencias!!


	5. Lo que usted diga

No conozco ni soy Stephenie Meyer,

La historia es completamente de mi invención,

Únicamente utilizo los bellos personajes que ella creo.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron Rewievs!! y tambien a los que me agregaron a sus Story Alert, Favorite Story y Favorite Author!!

A:

*nonblondes * xiron * Krosp * Hermione-Malfoy35 *eddysfer * *Hallypc * Khata-cullen *Edward-and-Bella-lover *miadharu * K * carmenlr *cuicky1994 *miadharu28

*shila-11 *juulia.10

Cap: 5 "Como usted quiera" Apov/Bpov

**Apov**

Subimos todos al avión y en unas horas estábamos aterrizando en Florencia.

-Alice- me llamo Jazz- te encuentras bien?- realmente se veía preocupado, había estado muy absorta todo el viaje, pero pensaba en todo lo que nos había pasado, con Bella y su repentina desaparición que la verdad me sentía triste.

-No lo sé Jazz, esto realmente me afecto, hace mucho que no pensaba en Bella y la verdad me siento terrible con esto

-Lo sé Alice y lo siento, de no haber caído en la tentación, nada de esto habría pasado-

-No Jasper no! Yo tuve que verlo, y haberlo podido detener… o por lo menos haber hecho entrar en razón a Edward, no haberla dejado a su suerte!

-No, no fue tu culpa me entiendes!-tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me veía firmemente, mi amado Jasper, siempre encontraba la manera de calmarme, pero s que no entendían! Yo debí! Debí de haberlo visto! Evitado algo, el futuro de Bella pudo haber sido diferente!-No es tu culpa, simplemente es el resultado de muchas decisiones equivocadas, todos actuamos mal en algo! Pero lamentarnos no nos lleva a nada.

Bajamos del avión, y acudimos todos a recoger las maletas que traíamos, para cuando nos acercamos a las puertas del aeropuerto, ya nos esperaban miembros de la guardia de los Vulturis

-Clan Cullen, bienvenidos a Italia- Dijo una mujer alta, de piel pálida y un largo cabello color caoba, hermosa aun entre los nuestros , con los ojos violetas, probablemente el resultado de pupilentes (N.A: lentillas para otros) azules sobre su iris rojo. Estaba acompañada de un hombre igualmente alto, solo que de piel olivácea y un corto cabello negro.

Eran Heidi y Félix, guardias permanentes de los Vulturis.

-Encantada de volver a verlo Carlisle- dijo Heidi- mis maestros los esperan con ansias, por favor, déjenos escoltarlos hasta Volterra.

-Sera un gran honor Heidi, de verdad gracias- respondió Carlisle- Chicos vamos con ellos- Pude notar cierta desconfianza en la voz

Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas, a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba ir con ellos, realmente desconfiábamos de ellos, pero darles una negativa no sería bueno, y más estando en su territorio.

Nos condujeron a unas camionetas BMW X5 .

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie se fueron en una de ellas acompañados por Félix; Jasper, Edward y yo en otra con Heidi.

Iniciamos rumbo rápidamente hacia Volterra no nos tomaría mucho llegar, pero un sensación conocida me invadió y la oscuridad pronto llego, ya no me encontraba ahí sino en el baile de mañana en la noche.

Todos estábamos en un amplio salón del siglo XIX , muy iluminado y con vampiros de todas clases.

Aro, Marco y Cayo estaban haciendo su entrada desfilando uno a uno escoltados por un miembro de la guardia, los más poderosos de ella.

El primero en entrar fue Marco acompañado por Jane, una pequeña pero poderosa adquisición; seguido de el entro Cayo, el cual venia escoltado por Renata; el ultimo en aparecer, pero por supuesto que no el menos importante fue Aro escoltado por una nueva adquisición, no conocíamos su nombre todavía, pero Carlisle ya nos había comentado de ella, se notaba la dicha con la que el bajaba, sin duda ella era poderosa y también muy muy hermosa, ella misma fácilmente se podría comparar con Heidi o Rosalie…

Tenía el cabello color cobrizo, parecido el de Edward y ojos verdes realmente impactantes, si no lo supiera diría que era una humana pues por su apariencia parecía serlo, pero la perfección de sus facciones y cuerpo decían lo contrario.

Era la primera vez que la veía, pero me resultaba extrañamente familiar esta vampira.

Desfilaron todos hacia unos divanes en medio del salón en donde los Vulturis se sentaron y cada uno de las escoltas se colocó atrás de ellos.

De inmediato regrese a la realidad en el pasado ¿Qué tenía que ver esta visión con nosotros? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con nosotros?

-Según Carlisle, Aro le presumió que ella es extremadamente poderosa, no tiene un solo poder, sino varios, lo que la hacen completamente letal- Dijo Edward en un susurro, aun para nuestros oídos.

"Viste le visión en mi mente?", el asintió con la cabeza afirmándome "¿No te parece familiar?"

-No veo por qué, jamás la hemos visto

"No lo sé Edward, no apostaría pero hay algo muy familiar en ella, definitivamente…

* * *

**Bpov**

-Coloca el sillón un poco más al centro Damián- El salón estaba quedando perfecto para mañana en la noche.

De gran estilo al siglo XIX, muy ornamental, con bellas figuras alegóricas relacionadas en las artes, en el, tenía unos alargados divanes color perla (elección mía claro está) todo en tonalidades crema y doradas, y en el centro del salón un hermoso candelabro de cristal cortado colgaba majestuosamente sobre los sofás donde descansarían mis maestros.

Realmente precioso debía admitirlo.

Había escuchado los pasos de Heidi hacía rato venir hacia acá, en este momento entraba en el gran salón.

-Bella perdón por interrumpir pero el maestro Aro quiere verte

-Hola Heidi, gracias por avisarme, de casualidad sabes para qué?- Heidi se veía algo seria, no imaginaba para que querría verme mi maestro, pero suponía que debía de ser importante.

-De acuerdo, quédate aquí no? Y prosigue con el arreglo

-Por supuesto Bella no te preocupes

-Gracias…

Tome dirección hacia la sala en donde se encontraban mi maestros, no tenía mucha prisa la verdad, por eso camine a paso lento, bueno lento para nosotros, no me gustaba caminar a paso humano, me resultaba realmente frustrante.

Por fin llegue a la sala y me dispuse a tocar, pero me interrumpió la voz de mi maestro antes de hacerlo.

-¡Isabella querida! No te quedes ahí pasa, pasa

-Mis saludos maestro- dije inclinándome para saludarlo- Heidi me informo, que deseabas verme

-Así es querida- se acerco a mí y acaricio mi mejilla

-Necesito tu ayuda Isabella

-Lo que necesite maestro Aro dígamelo- sus palabras eran la ley para mi, para eso estaba aquí, para eso me habían transformado

-No me digas maestro hija, sabes que te considero más como mi hija preciosa

-De acuerdo padre- Ese pequeño cariño era lo que Jane detestaba, a Jane también la consideraba su hija, pero supongo que a ella le gustaría ser la única…

-Mas bien, necesito tu don Isabella- Me quede petrificada en ese instante, no podía querer eso, el sabía que no me gustaba utilizarlo, hace mucho que no lo hacia

-Mi don?, la metamorfosis no es de gran uso Padre- dije tratando de aparentar que no entendía, ni sabía de lo que hablaba, pero claro que lo sabia

-No hija la metamorfosis no- continuo, me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluando mi expresión que parecía de no entender nada- Tu verdadero poder…

Él era el único que lo sabía, la metamorfosis no era mi verdadero poder, se podía decir que era un poder robado… si robado, ese era mi verdadero don, clonar los poderes de lo demás vampiros, y también una inmunidad a los poderes mentales, gracias al poder de clonar había conseguido una inmunidad también a algunos poderes físicos, una excelente intuición de rastreadora y la metamorfosis por supuesto, jamás la utilizaba, bueno nunca después de conseguir los que ya tengo.

-No lo entiendo maestro

-Si Isabella, veras no era solo reunir a los vampiros del mundo en una fiesta… veras, nuestras, se podría decir verdaderas intenciones son, juntar los mejores dones del mundo y tu pequeña, tú los obtendrás para ti, para nosotros…

No lo podía creer esto realmente era una fachada, y yo era el punto clave en esto

-Como usted lo ordene Maestro…

* * *

Por favor opinen es mi primera historia!!!

Sean sinceros y díganme si continuo o

Escribir no es lo mio...

También estoy abierta a las sugerencias!!


	6. Los Cullen

No conozco ni soy Stephenie Meyer,

La historia es completamente de mi invención,

Únicamente utilizo los bellos personajes que ella creo.

* * *

Cap 6 Bpov/Epov "Los Cullen "

-Como usted lo ordene maestro…

-Ya veras Isabella, serás poderosa, la mas poderosa de nuestra especie, y nosotros contigo también lo seremos-mi maestro estaba totalmente emocionado con lo que me acababa de pedir

-Si… si por supuesto, ahora si me permite padre, me retiro.

-Por supuesto!! Por supuesto!! Debes prepararte, lucir espectacular-

Camine fuera del salón.

Claro lucir espectacular, ser la carnada perfecta, para atraer a los más poderes posibles. Pero? Era correcto lo que hacia? Robar? Apoderarme de poderes que no me pertenecían? Tomarlos por la fuerza? Aunque claro ellos jamás se darían cuenta de la clonación de sus poderes… y con ellos me convertiría en el vampiro más poderoso de la tierra entera…

La idea no sonaba para nada repulsiva, sino más bien todo lo contrario, completamente tentadora, simplemente ser la mejor, la única, poderosa!

Mi mente podía procesar muchas cosas, incluso al mismo tiempo, pero esta era sin duda algo grande.

Qué hacer? Tomar todo eso me haría totalmente perfecta, pero no era para nada lo correcto, por algo había renunciado a el.

O no tomarlo y meterme en problemas con mis amos, porque por más que insistieran en que les llamara padres, eran más mis amos que eso.

La primera era sin duda la mas tentadora para mi, es decir por algo tenia ese don… el destino me lo dio por algo, y si para esto serbia, simplemente, debería sucumbir ante mis tentaciones haciendo uso del don que me fue otorgado para esta nueva vida.

Seguí caminado por los pasillos cuando escuche pasos en la otra estancia y junto con ellos el mejor aroma que alguna vez pude captar, no mejor no era la palabra, era extraordinario, realmente delicioso, pero no para comer no. Era el aroma de uno de los nuestros, pero era la mejor escencia que alguna vez pude haber captado, olía como a menta combinado con vainilla…

¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Olía mucho mejor que eso, era un arome embriagante .

Rápidamente me acerque a la puerta que daba a la otra estancia y mire por la ranura que se encontraba en ella.

Un clan, grande por lo visto, no era común que los de nuestra especie se agruparan en grandes grupos…

Eran 7

Uno de ellos el que parecía ser el líder, era alto y rubio, piel pálida común entre nosotros, guapo había que decirlo, con los ojos color dorado, todos los tenían de hecho, iba tomado de la mano con la que parecía ser su compañera. Era joven también con el rostro acorazonado y su cabellera eran bonitas ondas color caramelo.

Detrás de ellos venían tres hombres y dos chicas.

Uno de ellos era muy musculoso, incluso intimidante, con el cabello oscuro y rizado, venia de la mano de una mujer alta y con curvas bien definidas, su cabello rubio era largo y caía en cascada hasta su espalda, muy bella incluso entre los de nuestra especie.

La otra pareja era completamente diferente, el era alto y delgado, pero igualmente musculoso, tenía el cabello rubio y en gran parte de su cuello estaba marcado por mordidas de los nuestros él realmente se veía intimidante incluso algo perturbador, su pareja era bajita y muy delgada, con el cabello negro como la tinta y corto, con cada punta en una dirección distinta.

Y el último de ellos era desgarbado, menos corpulento que los otros dos, pero aun así se notaban los perfectos músculos de su pecho y brazos, con el cabello color broniceo, idéntico al mío, bueno no como el mío, ya que originalmente el mío era café chocolate.

Era realmente guapo, ye era el poseedor de aquel aroma embriagante…

Había algo en el que me resultaba familiar y a la vez tan distante.

Tenía que conocerlo, hablarle, degustar aquel aroma más de cerca…

Por dios que estaba diciendo!! Me oía como una lunática obsesionada!! Pero de verdad había algo que me incitaba a estar más cerca. Se suponía que Heidi conduciría a todos los invitados a sus habitaciones en el castillo.

Entreabrí la puerta en la que estaba para poder tener una vista mejor de aquellos vampiros, me asome ligeramente para observarlo y al instante en que lo hice, note que el joven de aquel aroma posaba su vista en mi. Me habían descubierto, por lo que salí completamente para encontrarme con mi hermana Heidi y con aquel clan.

-Heidi- dije haciendo que voltease a verme

-Bella!- exclamo Heidi – ven aquí un momento por favor- me acerque a ella y a aquel clan, note como las miradas de todos ellos, se clavaba en mí, me veían con asombro, cosa que no sabía por qué, seguramente era por mi físico, que dé nos ser por mi aroma o mi palidez, pensarían que soy humana.

-Bella, te presento a Carlisle Cullen y a su esposa Esme Cullen, junto con sus hijos, dijo señalando a los integrantes de esa ¿Familia?, valla jamás había oído un término así en un clan, ni siquiera con nosotros.

-Mucho gusto Señor Cullen, es un verdadero placer, mis amos me han contado mucho de usted- le ofrecí mi mano para que la estrechara y así lo hiso, no sin antes titubear, me seguían mirando, todos y cada uno de ellos, realmente me estaba incomodando.

-Llámame Carlisle- dijo todavía observándome, mis actos y como me comportaba

-Mucho gusto Carlisle- le respondí de la manera más atenta y con una sonrisa- Mucho gusto en conocerlos de verdad, a todos, espero que tengan una buena estancia, nos vemos en el baile- dije dándole un apretón de manos más al señor y la señora Cullen, y retirándome del lugar, seguí caminado y entre por otra de las puertas, para dirigirme al salón de la fiesta.

En cuanto entre por la puerta una imagen vino a mi mente, un recuerdo de mi vida humana

…….FLASH BACK……

Me encontraba en un salón atestado de mesas y con humanos por doquier, era la cafetería de alguna escuela por lo que se veía.

Y ahí estaban los vampiros que acababa de ver, sentados en una mesa de aquel salón, los cinco desviaban la mirada unos de otros y de el resto de los estudiantes u de otra cosa.

-Quienes son esos?- pregunto una voz algo grave, pero aun así femenina y también algo torpe, pero tenía la sensación de que esa era mi voz

La chica que se encontraba a mi lado levanto la vista para ver a quien me refería y respondió

-Son Edward, Emmett y Alice Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale, todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa- me respondió con una voz estridente

……FIN FLASH BACK…..

Los Cullen, por que tenía ese recuerdo? De donde los conocía?

EPOV

Entramos en el castillo Vulturis

Majestuoso con hermosas fachadas en el exterior, pero también era muy bello en el interior, dimos vuelta en uno de los pasillos, el que parecía ser el principal.

-Buenas tardes Heidi- dijo una humana, parecía ser la recepcionista, aquí dentro de la farsa de ellos, hasta había humanos involucrados, Heidi tan solo la volteo a ver y asintió.

Seguimos por aquel pasillo caminando con paso lento, cuando lo sentí, un aroma que no percibía hace más de noventa años, aquella combinación de fresas y landa que me volvía loco.

Seguimos caminado cuando observe como se habría una de las puertas de aquel pasillo, y por el se asomo, la criatura más bella que jamás hubiera visto, era la dama de la visión de

Alice, la nueva adquisición de los Vulturis, pero al detenerme en sus facciones, y aspirando el aroma que provenía de ella, lo supe.

"Bella"

* * *

Lamento la tardanza es que de verdad no eh tenido tiempo,

aparte de que creo que mi señora musa esta

enojada conmigo jaja, pero aqui ya esta...

Tambien muchisimas grax a todos los que dejaron comentario,

lamento no ponerlos a falta de tiempo, pero de verda lo aprecio mucho!!

Celeste!! espero que te guste nna!!

Por favor opinen es mi primera historia!!!

Sean sinceros y díganme si continuo o

Escribir no es lo mio…

También estoy abierta a las sugerencias!!


	7. Mi Angel

**_NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER.... shalala shalala_**

* * *

**Hola a todos, se que me tarde bastante lo se, pero es que de verdad ahorita eh estado escasa de inspiracion, aparte de que se me dificulta subir, aun asi, les digo que no**

**voy a dejar de escribir la historia, pero es que si me tardo, es que quiero subir capitulos buenos, y aunque este esta un poquito aburridon, espero que les guste.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron Review de verdad!!! a: Kida-sama, ale-cullen4, Khata-Cullen, Sophie Vampire Cullen, PATTYMASEN, Kare Cullen (muchisimas gracias!! me **

**diste mi Review # 100!!), PAULETTA, ware49, A.M.O.R.E, miadharu28, Melrose Cullen, xiron, soff098, azuela-cullen (moxa!!), nolycullen, Jimi Blue Ochsenknecht (espero que este bien escrito! jaja), Yusan, Isela Cullen, ohsidulce, Cynthia, linda4 (no te preocupes, yo aqui sigo, no dejo de escribir!), desi, cynthia4400, Bellesme Cullen, ya todos los que me agregaron a sus alertas!!!**

* * *

Cap 7 Epov " Mi angel"

Que hacia aqui? Como pudo? Como Quien la convirtió? y Porque?

Al notar que la veía ella salió por completo, toda mi familia absolutamente todos notaron su presencia, todo era un revoltijo en sus mentes. "Por eso fue que la vi, por dios! Bella! Que hace aquí?!"

Emmett y Jasper estaban completamente sorprendidos al igual que Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie por su parte solo pensaba en la obstinación de Bella y en su modo de ser egoísta por renunciar, a la vida humana que le fue otorgada.

Bella salió de la habitación y pronuncio el nombre de Heidi, para llamar su atención, y la aludida giro su cara para ver a mi Bella.

-Bella! – Salio de los labios de la vampira, también la llamaban Bella, me sentía tan desolado de que se hubiera transformado en manos de estos seres, de que conviviera con ellos, en lugar de con nosotros, de que compartiera su forma de vida.

Bella nos miro a todos, pero en su mirada había algo extraño, no había rencor, ni amor, tampoco, nos miraba como si nos tratáramos de unos completos desconocidos, lo único en su mirada era un autentico brillo de curiosidad, sus ojos seguían siendo igual de expresivos, que cuando eran de aquel marron que me enamoro.

Ahora que la veía estaba muy cambiada, su cabello era de un color cobrizo, igual al mio, y sus ojos tenían la misma tonalidad de verde que yo tenia en mi vida humana.

Y aunque fuera diferente, por dentro estaba seguro de que seguía siendo mi Bella, de la que me enamore y a la que nunca pude olvidar.

Se acerco a nuestra altura.

-Bella, te presento a Carlisle Cullen y a su esposa Esme Cullen, junto con sus hijos- le dijo Heidi a mi Bella señalándonos a todos.

-Mucho gusto Señor Cullen, es un verdadero placer, mis amos me han contado mucho de usted- dijo ella dándole la mano a Carlisle quien se la estrecho en señal de cariño, mi angel, en su tono no había ningún tono falso, era como si no nos conociera, pero no podía ser, ella era mi Bella o no?

Que estaba pensando claro que lo era.

-Llámame Carlisle- dijo mi padre mirándola de la cabeza a los pies, en otras circunstancias me sentiría incomodo, pero todos los hacían, incluido yo, y es que todos estábamos anonadados por encontrarla en el lugar en el que nunca lo hubiéramos pensado.

Carlisle se había dado cuenta de la seguridad de sus palabras, de que no estaba fingiendo ella de verdad no nos reconocía, para ella éramos unos invitados mas en la reunión de sus amos.

-Mucho gusto Carlisle- respondió mi angel- Mucho gusto en conocerlos de verdad, a todos, espero que tengan una buena estancia, nos vemos en el baile- La forma en como hablaba, en como se dirigía a nosotros, tenia un tono cariñoso, pero sin duda a la vez frio, era la del trato a un desconocido, ella no nos recordaba, no me recordaba.

Pero que le habían echo?? Le habían borrado la memoria o algo por el estilo?

Mi Bella tomo su camino y entro por una de las puertas que estaban en aquel pasillo y desapareció, llevándose consigo el aroma de mi droga.

-Bella es una de las hijas preferidas de Aro, pueden acudir a ella o a mi si necesitan de algo o alguien! Jaja- rio Heidi, dándome a entender que mi dulce y tierna Bella compartía sus habitos alimenticios, los cual me hiso sentir aun peor , de que ella se encontrara con ellos y no con nosotros.

Seguimos caminando hacia las habitaciones y por extraño que pareciera todos tenían la mente en blanco, atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar.

Nos acomodaron en 3 habitaciones muy bellas y amplias todas, nos instalamos rápidamente y nos reunimos en la habitación de Carlisle.

Fui el ultimo en llegar por lo que cuando lo hice todos ya estaba sentados.

Alice se encontraba en un sillón con la cabeza entre las manos y los ojos cerrados, buscaba en el futuro de Bella, Jasper a un lado de ella sentado en uno de los brazos del sillón, Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban en otro abrazados y Carlisle y Esme de pie.

-Que esta pasando Edward?- pregunto Esme.

-No lo se mama de verdad no lo se-

-Que mas podría estar pasando! Bella no consiguió la transformación con nosotros, y encontró a alguien quien si lo hiso.

-¡Rosalie!- la reprendió Carlisle

-Es la verdad!

-No lo se, me da la impresión de que Bella no nos reconoció, verdad Edward?- dijo Jasper

-Eso pensé, y por lo que veo ustedes también-

Todos nos quedamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, o en mi caso en los de todos.

En ese momento Alice regreso a la realidad.

-Bella no nos conoce…- Nos dijo Alice- Acabo de tener una visión, en la que Heidi le pregunta a Bella el por que de que la viéramos así? Y ella responde que no nos conoce…

-Pero por que?- Esme se veía afligida por eso, después de todo Bella era como una hija para ella

Bella mi amor que te habrá pasado? Por que no me reconoces? Tan malo fue lo que te hise que me borraste de tus recuerdos?

Necesito saber de ti…

* * *

**Es mi primera historia!!**

**dejem comet por fa!!**

**o diganme si de plano escribir no es lo mio!!**


	8. Que comiense la masacre El baile

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**No conozco ni soy Stephenie Meyer,**

**La historia es completamente de mi invención,**

**Únicamente utilizo los bellos personajes que ella creo.**

* * *

**Agraesco a todos aquellos que me dejaron review todo este tiempo, no los pongo por cuestion de tiempo,**

**pero realmente se los agradesco, tambien a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos o a sus alertas. **

**Tabien quiero decirles que lamento muchisimo el retraso, pero bueno aqui les dejo el capi.  
**

* * *

Cap.8 **"Que la masacre comienze"** Bpov

Mire a mi alrededor buscando los zapatos que iban con el vestido, y es que cuando me ponía nerviosa, podía ser realmente torpe y despistada, donde estaban??

Me asome debajo de mi cama y entonces los vi, a un lado del buro junto a la ventana, fui por ellos y me senté en la cama para ponérmelos, me termine de arreglar , se acercaba la hora en la que empezaría el evento de esta noche y como la favorita de Aro quería lucir espectacular, bien a quien quería engañar no era por ser la favorita de Aro por lo que quería lucir bien, era porque desde el encuentro de ayer con los Cullen no podía sacar de mi cabeza a uno de ellos.

Edward Cullen…, había algo en el mas de los notablemente atractivo que es, había algo en el que me resultaba completamente familiar, cada vez que lo veo hace que mi corazón quiera volver a latir, me lo había encontrado dos veces mas caminando por los pasillos del castillo, y las dos veces que paso, sentí como mi corazón quería volver a la vida, y tengo la certeza de que de haber podido mi corazón hubiera estado desbocado.

Y esta noche lo vería de nuevo, pero en el fondo sabia que todo esto eran meramente fantasías, el pertenecía a un clan y yo a otro… y sobre todo, el solo sabía de mi, por ser la aprendiz de Aro.

-Bella! Estas lista?- Heidi entro en mi habitación, luciendo el hermoso vestido que se había comprado – Bella! Qué bien te vez! A quien queremos impresionar?

-De que estás hablando Heidi?... solo es un vestido… además lo importante en esta fiesta es la presentación no?

-Si definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso- dijo sentándose en la orilla de mi cama- los amos estarán más que encantados contigo… segura que el joven Cullen no tiene nada que ver con esto?- de haber podido me hubiera ruborizado, ya que la verdad el chico Cullen realmente me gustaba.

Heidi a falta de mi respuesta saco la propia por supuesto…

-¡¡Oh dios!!, de verdad te gusta!!!-

-Buenooo- dije apartando mi vista- gustar, gustar… lo que se dice gustar… bueno si para que te miento!!! No puedes negarme que es atractivo.-

-jajá- se rio Heidi- Por supuesto que no te lo voy a negar!! Esta como quiere!! … pero… ya es hora- dijo levantándose, teníamos que llegas abajo pues la ceremonia pronto daría comienzo.

Estaba completamente nerviosa, y bueno tenía que admitir que ninguno de mis nervios tenía que ver con el evento.

Descendimos de la torre en la que se encontraba mi habitación, y mientras más escalones descendían, mis nervios aumentaban. Por fin llegamos a donde se encontraban nuestros amos.

-Bellisima!- dijo Cayo

-No hermano, permíteme contradecirte- dijo Aro, tomo mi mano y la beso- Exquisita- susurro- me tendió la mano ya que íbamos a bajar en parejas, cada vulturi con su guardiana personal, nos colocamos en el umbral de las escaleras.

El primero en salir a escena fue Marco, acompañado de Jane, después le siguieron Cayo junto con Renata… ahora si ya no había mas aplazo, deslicé el antifaz por mi rostro. Aro volvió su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió.

Avanzamos lentamente por el tramo de piso que quedaba y comenzamos a descender por los escalones. Conforme avanzaba tome conciencia de todos los vampiros que se encontraban en aquel salón, y de los preciosos dones que les iban a ser arrebatados, clonados por mi poder…

Observe a todos los vampiros que ahí se encontraban, pero solo uno llamo mi atención. Todo en el me llamaba, quería correr hacia él y probar aquellos labios, que me incitaban a probarlos cada vez mas.

Seguí deslizándome por las escaleras hasta que llegamos abajo colocándonos entre Marco y Cayo, justo en el centro.

La orquesta en el fondo comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, y así se abrió el baile, donde los primeros en salir a la pista fuimos nosotros y poco a poco las demás parejas tomaron parte de el. Seguimos bailando, dando vueltas por todo el salón.

Cuando termino la melodía, mi amo comenzó a caminar conmigo a su lado, a saludar a algunos vampiros.

Camino hacia un grupo de ellos.

Una de ella tenía el cabello largo y rubio, con algunos matices rojos en sus rizos, la otra tenía el cabello largo, pero de un rubio más claro y muy liso, a un lado se encontraba una pareja, ambos tenían el cabello negro y de matices oliváceos en el rostro, por ultimo otra mujer de cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cintura, también muy liso. Todos tenían el mismo tono dorado en sus ojos como los de los Cullen.

-Tanya! Querida! Que gusto tenerlos por aquí!- le dijo mi amo a la que tenia rizos- Voy a presentarles a la encantadora y permítanme decirles también poderosa " Isabella"- Aro toco mi hombro y pensó "_toma la mano de Kate y Eleazar, ellos tienen dones muy interesantes.", _ahora si la masacre estaba por iniciar…

-Mucho gusto- dije tomando la mano de Tanya, después tome la mano de Kate, en ese momento deje que la corriente en mi cuerpo fluyera y se impregnara en el de Kate, tomando lo necesario, copiando y la regrese a mí, procedí saludando a Carmen y después a Eleazar, realice en mismo procedimiento con él, y por ultimo salude a Irina.

-Bueno no es por dejarlos , pero como verán jajá- se rio Aro- hay muchas personas a las que saludar, nos veremos pronto!- dijo mi amo, tomo mi codo y nos dirigimos hacia el centro del salón.

-Los tienes cierto?- me pregunto.

-Por supuesto amo, fue muy simple.

-Bien, bien, eso es excelente mi querida Isabella, dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa en la que se veía la avaricia en ella- Empezamos con uno de los clanes más grandes del mundo los "Denali" ahora vamos con los otros:

"Los Cullen"…

* * *

**De verdad siento mucho la tardanza, ahora si que de verda me exedi, con el tiempo!!**

**pero bueno solo les dire que se me atravesaron varias cosas, por las que no pude actualizar, **

**pero ahora si como les eh estado dieciendo, no lo voy a dejar, tal vez me tarde un poquito mas**

**pero de que termino mi fic lo termino!!**

**Quiero que me digan que les parece esta capitulo...**

**otra cosa de lo que quiero aclarar es:**

**1. Bella copia los poderes a capricho, es decir si quiere bueno y si no tambien**

**2. Aqui en este fic los Vulturis no tienen esposas... ¿Por que? bueno simplemente por que no lo considero nesesario**

**para la trama y nesesitaria explicarlo demasiado...**

**3. Si tienen alguna otra duda o no captan algo, lo pueden poner en el review y con gusto se los aclarare, o tambien pueden mandar un pm como gusten.**

**4. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para la trama o algo que les gustaria que pasara, siempre estoy abierta a las ideas!! me gustaria saber su opinion**

**ya que estoy aqui para eso.**

**Sin mas me despido, diciendoles de nuevo gracias y tratare de subir el siguiente en lo que queda de la semana.  
**

**atte: Andy-cullen**

* * *

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Por favor opinen es mi primera historia!!!**

**Sean sinceros y díganme si continuo o **

**Escribir no es lo mio…**

**También estoy abierta a las sugerencias!!**


	9. Vals

**No conozco ni soy Stephenie Meyer,**

**La historia es completamente de mi invención,**

**Únicamente utilizo los bellos personajes que ella creo.**

* * *

**Aqui el nuevo cap!! x fin!! ia!!**

Cap. 9 "Vals" Bpov

Aro fijo su mirada hacia una de las esquinas del salón ahí se encontraba toda la familia Cullen platicando.

Lentamente caminamos hacia ellos…

-Carlisle!! Amigo Mío!!-exclamo Aro- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! 1? O tal vez 2 siglos?... que rápido pasa el tiempo no!!?

-Concuerdo contigo amigo mío- dijo el jefe de la familia, quien después de hablar con mi amo, poso su mirada en mi, me miraba con escrutinio de arriba abajo, con un deje de decepción quizá?¿Intriga?, lo que no me di cuenta es que toda la familia Cullen me miraba, incluida la única que me importaba.

Fije mi vista en Edward y me di cuenta de que el también me estaba mirando, gire instintivamente la mía, estaba segura que de haber podido me hubiera sonrojado. ¿Iba a tomar sus poderes? ¿Los de toda esta familia? Bien de acuerdo solo era copiar pero yo sabia que no estaba bien…

Pero? Que mas me daba ya había tomado los del clan Denali!! Porque esta familia debía de ser diferente, es decir solo debía tocarlos!!, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía, podría robar lo que quisiera, matar a los que fueran, pero no podía hacerle algo malo a esta familia y no sabia razón ni porque…

Pero desgraciadamente me lo habían ordenado, aunque bien podía retasarlo no? Si me iba de aquí en estos momentos no habría clonación de poderes…

-Carlisle quiero presentarte a mi hermosa nueva vampira- dijo Aro, tomo mi hombro, _"Querida Isabella, Alice, Jasper y Edward" _Demasiado tarde…

-Isabella querida- comenzó- un gran amigo mío, Carlisle- tome su mano y lo salude, después de todo por el no me tenia que preocupar- Mucho gusto- dije- y a todos ustedes también- dije refiriéndome a la familia en general, de momento esperaba retrasar el momento de tocarlos.

Todos los Cullen seguían mis movimientos, y aunque no lo quisiera me estaban poniendo nerviosa, tal vez mi conciencia era una, pero mis instintos eran otra.

Esa sensación de querer protegerlos me invadió de nuevo, y había comenzado a decidir irme, pero sabía que Aro no dejaría que pasara, y como si pudiera leer mi mente (a distancia obviamente) dijo

-Vamos Isabella saluda a todos los demás- con demasiada resignación, estreche la mano de Esme la esposa de Carlisle, retrasando el tiempo de los que si tenían poderes, proseguí con Emmett y Rosalie , había tenido la esperanza de que algo surgiera y me tuviera que ir, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Tome la mano de Jasper y deje la corriente fluir y venir, después tome la de Alice y paso lo mismo, la corriente fluyo, recolecto y regreso.

Ahora solo quedaba la mano de Edward.

Pero algo, más bien alguien me lo impidió hacerlo, Edward fue alejado de mí por una vampira de cabellos rubios…

Tanya. Todos la miraron pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto, y jalo hacia la pista.

Una punzada de celos me invadió en ese momento, no sabía exactamente porque, es decir, yo apenas si conocía a Edward, pero lo sentí, y aun así con los celos y demás, realmente también le estaba agradecida.

Volví mi mirada hacia mi amo, el cual se veía descontento, más que nada por la falta de ese poder. Tomo mi hombro en ese momento. "_Después_" pensó, asentí con la mirada, para dejarle saber que lo había entendido, este poder que habíamos desarrollado ambos para comunicarnos realmente me estaba comenzando a parecer muy malo…

-Bueno tenemos que seguir Carlisle, pero nos vemos al rato jajá, no creas que te libraste de mi tan pronto!!

Nos despedimos de los Cullen y fuimos a donde se encontraban lo otros dos Vulturis.

_-"Ya tendrás tiempo Isabella quiero todos los dones, Edward Cullen no se nos va a escapar" _

_-" Como usted diga…"_

Porque no podía!!! Vamos Bella es otro vampiro más!! Simplemente es cuestión de tocarlo!! El jamás lo sabrá!!! … no pero yo lo sabría…

-Bien Isabella, prosigamos, hay mucha gente a la que… "Saludar" jajaja

El resto de la velada prosiguió de la misma manera, alrededor de 10 dones mas recorrían mi cuerpo, me sentía abrumada, me separe de los Vulturis y camine por el salón, tantos dones nuevos que asimilar…

Por extraño que pareciese me sentía agotada, los nuevos dones necesitaban su espacio, y estaban consumiendo mi energía vital.

Me apoye en una de las paredes y cerré los ojos, tome aire profundamente, aunque no lo necesitaba realmente parecía relajarme.

-Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas, abrí los ojos por completo , y gire mi cuerpo rápidamente encontrándome con un par de ojos dorados.

-Si, si gracias, gracias por preguntar, ya me siento bien- respondí un poco atolondrada, mire sus ojos vacilantemente mientras se formaba un silencio incomodo entre nosotros.

-Seria un atrevimiento de mi parte, pedirle, que me concediera un baile?- pregunto Edward

-Este… no por supuesto que no, encantada- decidí que a el no le iba a quitar su poder busque por todo el salón a mis amos y me di cuenta de que ellos ya no se encontraban ahí, un punto a mi favor.

Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista, donde se encontraban mas parejas bailando, en ese momento sonaba un vals.

Tomo mi cintura, mientras yo depositaba mi mano en su hombro y las otras dos entrelazadas.

Comenzamos a girar y dar vueltas por el salón, durante todo ese tiempo no pude despegar mi vista de los ojos de él, ni el de los míos, quería besar sus labios, realmente lo necesitaba, era como si fuesen una droga, la única diferencia es que yo jamás había probado esa droga, pero de todas formas me estaba llamando, sabía que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Me acerque lentamente y note como Edward también lo hacía, me deje llevar con el simple deseo de que él quisiera lo mismo. Me deje llevar, nuestros rostros se encontraban a milímetros una de la otra, podía sentir su aliento que entraba por mis labios entreabiertos.

Mi vista se comenzó a nublar, y de repente empecé a sentirme realmente débil , en ese momento perdí la noción, de en donde me encontraba y el piso desapareció bajo mis pies.

Espere el impacto contra el piso, pero este jamás llego.

-Bella! Bella!- oí la desesperada voz de Edward llamándome.

No caí inconsciente por que los vampiros no podíamos, pero me sentía realmente débil y desorientada.

-Bella! -Oi la voz de Heidi, pero no podía responderle, simplemente las palabras no salían. – Que le sucedió?- le pregunto Heidi a mi ángel

-No lo sé- respondió el – simplemente bailábamos y entonces desfalleció…

-Acompáñame- le dijo Heidi a Edward- llevémosla a su habitación.

Rápidamente me trasladaron hacia allá y sentí como me recostaban en mi cama. Cerré los ojos e inhale y exhale varias veces, eso parecía ayudarme.

-Bella puedes oírme?- pregunto mi hermana. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente mientras me recuperaba

-Como te sientes?

-Un poco débil Heidi, pero estaré bien – le asegure

-Creo que será mejor si te alimentas, le diré a Félix que te consiga algo de alimento, enseguida regreso-

Asentí con la cabeza, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Edward se encontraba todavía en la habitación, me miraba atónito y con la mirada algo triste…

-Joven Cullen?- hablo Heidi, el aludido la miro, - le importaría quedarse con Bella un momento?, en lo que regreso- le pregunto mi hermana

¿Qué se quedara? Obviamente eso era plan con maña de mi querida hermana, pero aunque fuera un complot, era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos…

-No por supuesto que no- contesto Edward…

* * *

**Por favor opinen es mi primera historia!!!**

**Sean sinceros y díganme si continuo o**

**Escribir no es lo mio…**

**También estoy abierta a las sugerencias!!**

**pd. huebieron algunas que me dejaron su correo, pero por razones de fanfiction no se ve!!**

**por lo que les dejo el mio para la o el que quiera agregarme, solo diganme que son del fanfiction!!**

**andreaolivierc hotmail . com**

**pd2. gracias a todos por los reviews, fueron casi 40 el ultimo cap!!! por razones de tiempo solo contesto los que me gacen preguntas!!**

**lo siento!!**

**bien espero que les aya gustado!! el cap! tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible el sig!!**

**ya casi llegamos a los 200 reviews!!! aaa me emociono!!  
**


	10. ¿Me llevarias?

**No conozco ni soy Stephenie Meyer,**

**La historia es completamente de mi invención,**

**Únicamente utilizo los bellos personajes que ella creo**

**

* * *

**

_Nuevo capi!! Esta vez tarde menos!! exactamente una semana desde el ultimo!! _

_por favor diganme que les porece si?? y bueno los dejo leer, pero no se vallan por que al final del capi les tengo una pregunta!!_

* * *

**Cap. 10 Bpov "¿Me llevarias?"  
**

Bella se encontraba recostada en su cama, Heidi se acababa de retirar alegando conseguirle algo de alimento a mi dulce bella… lo que no sabia era a que se refería con alimento, el que mi dulce bella se alimentara de humanos era algo que perturbaba mi mente, pero no por eso la quería menos, y es que se podría deducir que bella no conocía otra forma de vida… además, no tenia realmente manera de juzgarla, ya que en un tiempo yo también mate a muchas personas…

-Bella? Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dije, ella me miro con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara y me dijo.

-ya lo hiciste- y comenzó a reír- pero puedes hacer otra no te preocupes-

-Como fue que viniste a dar con los Vulturis??- su rostro se puso serio, pero podía deducir que no estaba enojada, solo que no era un tema que se tocaba frecuentemente. Al ver que no respondía rápidamente me arrepentí de haber preguntado- Lo siento tanto no era de ,mi incumbencia lo siento tanto bella!!- ella reacciono rápidamente

-NO no! No me malinterpretes!! Es solo que … yo tampoco lo sé bien…solo sé que Heidi me encontró en un pueblito en estados unidos, y me trajo para acá, no sé que vio en mi…, pero me llevo y aro al tocarme no pudo leerme el pensamiento… así que me convirtieron… de ahí en mas aquí eh estado… y … de mi pasado no sé nada.

Era por eso… después de la transformación ella había olvidado su pasado

-Y poderes? Tienes alguno?-, ella bajo la mirada, y suspiro, pero me contesto…

Si, bueno no es la gran cosa… solo cambio de forma… - así que era por eso que era diferente…

-así que no eras así normalmente??- tantee un poco el terreno para ver si comenzaba a confiar en mi

- no, en realidad soy bastante simple como soy en realidad…

-no lo creo…

-si de echo tenia un común y corriente color chocolate en cabello y ojos-dijo, removió el antifaz de su rostro, mientras su cabello cobrizo comenzaba a oscurecerse al igual que sus ojos, ahí estaba m i bella, la que yo recordaba, estoy seguro que de haber podido mi corazón hubiera latido como desbocado .

Vez? –pregunto mi bella

-creo que eres realmente hermosa- dije automáticamente, sin pensarlo, de repente tome conciencia de lo que había dicho, solamente esperaba que no se lo tomara a mal.

De momento Bella se recostó en la cama cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, se removió incómodamente en la cama mientras soltaba un leve gemido de dolor.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ahora que la había encontrado, me negaba a que me la arrebataran, no dejaría que nada le pasase.

Me deslice hacia la cama y me senté en ella, mientras la observaba directamente a la cara, tenia exactamente los mismos rasgos que cuando era humana, únicamente se habían estilizado mas, pero ella seguía siendo la misma, estaba igual de hermosa.

Exhalo un poco de el aire que tenia contenido, y me dio de lleno en la cara, no me había dado cuenta, de que me había aproximado tanto que nuestros rostros, eran apenas separados por unos cuantos centímetros, inhale el aroma de su boca, estaba tan delicioso como el primer día que probé sus labios, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los de ella mirándome, extendió una de sus manos y acaricio mi mejilla derecha, volví a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de el tacto de su delicada mano sobre mi, suspire mientras mis ojos se habrían, revelándome sus labios entreabiertos expuestos ahora ya a milímetros de los míos, claramente, para mi eran una invitación y era una invitación que no estaba dispuesto a rechazar.

Desgraciadamente para mi, la puerta se abrió en ese instante, con Heidi tras de ella, los dos nos separamos inmediatamente.

Heidi nos observo a los dos, pero no comento ni pensó nada únicamente se dirigió a Bella, diciéndole que todo estaba listo, a la cual mi ángel únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

La vampira nos miro a los dos de nuevo y salió de la habitación.

Bella soltó un suspiro detrás mío y me gire para verla, se había sentado en la cama y tenía la cabeza baja mientras se observaba las manos.

-Sabes? – me dijo- esto es realmente frustrante…- frustrante? Que era lo que encontraba frustrante, porque realmente el hecho de que la hubiera encontrado, 90 años después, en un nido de víboras, disfrazados de realeza, o tal vez el hecho de que las dos veces que había estado de probar sus labios no había podido, los dos habían sido frustrados, o tal vez también estaba el hecho de que estaba a punto de verla irse a almorzar a algunos humanos sin poder hacer nada por ello, eso era realmente frustrante, tal vez ella también estaba cansada de ello, pero no podía saberlo realmente…

-Que es lo que es frustrante Bella?- sonaba extraño llamarla así, sin poder decirle al amor de mi vida cuanto la amaba, porque ella no recordaba absolutamente nada…

Levanto la mirada y se concentro en mi rostro

-El que, siendo nosotros como somos, perfectos para los humanos, tengamos que alimentarnos de ellos, de lo que una vez fuimos, es decir, ya no lo somos, pero una vez lo fuimos, eso, eso me resulta muy frustrante.

Era eso, su forma de vida la que no le gustaba, le molestaba, nuestra forma de alimentarnos, ahora me quedaba aun más claro, mi Bella seguía ahí, tal vez su memoria estuviera extraviada, pero esencialmente seguía siendo ella. Y si podía hacer algo para cambiarlo lo haría.

-Si te entiendo- dije sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de provocar- es por eso que yo abandone esa vida ya hace rato…- ahora si no había vuelta atrás, le había abierto los ojos.

Bella inmediatamente levanto la cara, viéndome a los ojos, su mirada tenía una mezcla de incredulidad y emoción.

-Que dijiste?- pregunto realmente exaltada

-Que no bebo de humanos- conteste rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedo callada, sumida en sus pensamientos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en movimientos rápidos .

En estos momentos era cuando realmente deseaba poder leer su mente.

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se abalanzó sobre mí cayendo los dos estrepitosamente sobre el piso, con Bella encima de mí.

Su cabello caía al lado de su cara, mientras que sus piernas rodeaban mis caderas y sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi pecho, me veía directamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos chocolate que seguían ahí, intactos a pesar de la transformación.

-Como es que te alimentas? Como lo haces?- pregunto, el problema era que en esta posición, mis pensamientos no se dirigían precisamente a mi manera de alimentarme, sino que ahora el no frágil cuerpo de Bella se encontraba encima de mí, y yo estaba tumbado en el piso, completamente a su merced, a lo que ella quisiera hacerle.

-Animales- simplemente solté la palabra, pero para mi desgracia salió mas ronca de lo que hubiera querido, denotando, mi estado actual. Pero Bella pareció no notarlo, o al menos no le dio importancia, ya únicamente torció la cabeza y repitió automáticamente animales mientras pensaba.

El hecho de que se encontrara aun arriba de mi precisamente no me incomodaba, en lo absoluto, al menos de de la misma manera, pero el hecho era que mi dulce ángel ya no era una frágil humana, de la cual no había sabido nada en 90 años, porque aunque técnicamente no tuviera sangre, esta me hervía bajo la piel con el simple contacto de su piel contra la mía. Y era algo que no podía evitar, o simplemente no quería.

-Me llevarías?- pregunto mi ángel después de ese rato meditándolo, rato en el que mi mente había desvariado bastante.

Me sentí incapaz de que me saliera la voz, por lo que únicamente asentí con la cabeza

Bella se levanto de mí y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-Bien entonces vamos!!- y salió corriendo por la puerta conmigo detrás de ella.

* * *

**Ok primero que nada muchisimas gracias por la aceptacion de la historia!!**

**de verdad a todas las que me alegran el dia con sus reviews!!! no se si me leean hombres... si es asi por favor haganmelo saber para no referirme en femenino!!**

**Ahora si jaja lo que les venia a decir, primero que nada ya nos estamos acercando a la parte en la que Bella recuerda todo!! en el sig o en 2 capitulos la verdad**

**todavia no lo se, asi que pido su colaboracion!! para que me dejen saber! que recuerdos son los que prefieren que tenga Bella!! oviamente basados en los primeros**

**dos libros hasta que Edward se va... asi que espero sus comentarios!!**

**Por otra parte tambien quisiera preguntarles... ¿Quieren lemmon en la historia?? esto tambien lo dejo a votacion!! segun lo que me digan lo pondre!!**

**asi que se los encargo por favor!! asi para cambiar el rating de la historia que como veran esta en K y no seria para nada apropiado... jiji**

**besos para todos en general espero mucho sus reviews de verdad!!! seria demasiado pedir llegar a los 250?? porfa se los pido!!**

**sino se puede pues nimodo jaja nos leemos en el sig capi!! besos !! Andy!! aaa por cierto seguimos con lo mismo se aceptan sugerencias!!! y sus preguntas seran respondidas!!**


	11. NOTA

**Hola a todos!!**

**Se que todos odian estos anuncios, pero lamentablemente tengo que ponerlo.**

**El día miércoles, día en el que se supone subo capitulo, Leon Och ( a quien por cierto agradezco**

**De todo corazón) me informo que mi historia se estaba publicando en otro foro.**

**Esta noticia realmente me saco de onda y me disgusto mucho, ya que esta persona jamás me pidió mi autorización para publicarla en otro lugar, y eso se llama plagio! En la misma pagina ella asegura que la historia no es suya, pero jamás me menciona y tampoco de donde saco la historia, en varios comentarios le preguntan la pagina de donde saca el fic o si ya me aviso de que lo esta publicando, y la autora simplemente se hace mensa y no responde a esos comentarios.**

**Como creo que en el pedir esta el dar, por ni no hubiera habido ningún problema en darle el permiso de hacerlo, pero no lo hiso, así que no le otorgare el permiso, igualmente se los comento a todos, si alguno esta interesado en publicarlo en otro foro, por mi no hay problema siempre y cuando me avisen, y me den el nombre del usuario por el que lo van a hacer, para así poder anotarlo en mi perfil.**

**Así mismo, si estas leyendo esta nota, quiero que sepas, que lo que hiciste esta mal, y es contra la ley, y que se considera plagio, aunque digas que no es tuya, si no cuentas con la autorización es plagio.**

**La historia se esta publicando en bajo la autora de puki1.**

**Quiero que sepan que ya me ayudaron a repórtalo mi super amiga Azuela-cullen o mommy´s bad girl lo reporto en el foro anti-plagios, que me esta ayudando a resolver este problema.**

**Tambien quiero comentarles, que hasta que no logre que lo borren, no voy a publicar el sig capitulo, ya que, como a muchos de ustedes, que también escriben aquí en fanfiction, me molesta mucho que otras personas se lleven aplausos con el trabajo de uno.**

**Les invito también, a que si ven en otro foro un fic, que sepan no pertenece a esa autora lo denuncien, y que se lo hagan saber a la escritora.**

**Con todo el cariño del mundo, esperando que esto se resuelva pronto…**

**Andrea. (Andy-cullen).**


	12. Neófitos

**Aqui estoy ya!! la historia fue borrada del foro y estoy feliz y contenta, si me estas leyendo puki, kiero que sepas que no fue nada **

**personal, simplemente que es realmente molesto que pase esto, nada cuesta pedir permiso.**

**En fin, como lo prometi aqui esta el capi!! lamento averlos hecho esperar por el, pero les pido que me entiendan jeje**

**Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a León Och!! que me avisaste y apoyaste en esto... (no creas que no vi tu comentario en el foro anti-plagios!!)**

**de verdad muchisimas gracias!!!**

* * *

No conozco ni soy Stephenie Meyer,

La historia es completamente de mi invención,

Únicamente utilizo los bellos personajes que ella creo

* * *

**Cap. 11 Bpov/Epov "Neofitos"**

**Bpov  
**

Corrí escalera abajo con Edward detrás de mí, estaba llegando al corredor cuando me encontré con Heidi por lo que me detuve.

-Bella lamento esto, pero no puedes salir en este momento- me dijo tenia un semblante serio.

-Por que no Heidi?- pregunte, realmente su tono me estaba asustando, ya que todo mundo se encontraba en al fiesta todavía, no se veía rastro de algún disturbio.

Edward llego en ese momento a donde nos encontrábamos las dos.

-Permítenos un momento Edward- hablo Heidi, gire mi cabeza para encontrar nuestras miradas, únicamente susurre un "ahorita regreso" y seguí a mi hermana hacia una habitación contigua al pasillo.

-Que esta pasando Heidi?- susurre lo bastante bajo para que solo mi hermana escuchara

-Asunto oficial- susurro ella en el mismo tono que el mío, ya que no era nada bueno que los demás vampiros que se encontraran aquí supieran algo.

-Vampiros, al parecer han entrado a Volterra haciendo un alboroto, quieren llamar nuestra atención-

-Son suicidas?- pregunte, en un tono burlesco, lo más seguro es que fueran jóvenes en busca de aventuras y probar que eran superiores, obviamente no sabía con quien se estaban metiendo, habían firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-No, únicamente inexpertos, por lo que sabemos neófitos, de todos modos tenemos que acabar con ellos lo más pronto posible, tenemos una reunión de la mayoría de los vampiros del mundo aquí, no podemos dejar que se acerquen.

Asentí con la cabeza, mi ida de caza tendría que esperar.

-Quienes van?- le pregunte a mi hermana no íbamos a ser mucho, ser discretos era lo principal

-Félix, Demetri, tu y yo madamas, los demás se quedaran resguardando el castillo hasta que haya terminado esto.

-De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme, regreso en unos momentos- Salí de nuevo al pasillo, donde Edward se encontraba recargado en la pared contraria a la mía, cerré la puerta y camine lentamente hacia él.

-Estas lista?- pregunto entusiasmado, cuantas ganas tenia de decirle que sí, pero desgraciadamente primero tenía que cumplir con mi deber.

-Lo siento Edward- mire sus ojos mientras veía como el brillo que había en ellos se apagaba- Esta sucediendo un problema a las afueras de Volterra, y tenemos que acudir a solucionarlo- en sus ojos claramente se dibujaba la decepción, eso en parte me agradaba, me hacía sentir que de verdad quería están conmigo.

-No hay problema- contesto- ya será en otra ocasión

-eso no lo dudes!!, no te me vas a escapar tan rápido!!- no sé de donde saque el valor para hacer esto, lo cual era completamente absurdo ya que iba a enfrentarme a unos neófitos rebeldes, y no había ningún problema… pero tratándose de el, la cosa era completamente diferente…

Sonrió ante mi comentario y me regalo una sonrisa torcida, que realmente lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que ya era.

Se acerco lentamente hacia mí, y deposito un beso en mi mejilla derecha, sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el salón de baile.

Me sentía en las nubes!! Casi podía jurar que mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo!, aunque eso era imposible claro está.

Por dios!! Lo conocía hacia apenas unas horas!! Que me estaba haciendo Edward Cullen!!

Subí directo a mi habitación a cambiarme el vestido que todavía traía puesto, tomo unos simples jeans con una camiseta negra, unos tennis a juego, y también unas muñequeras negras, me amarre el cabello en una coleta alta y baja a encontrarme con los demás en uno de los salones.

En el ya se encontraban todos menos Félix, que llego instantes después de mi.

Solo Marco se encontraba ahí, supongo que para no alertar a todos nuestros invitados.

-Bien ahora que están todos aquí, les informo que un grupo de vampiros neófitos ah entrado a los terrenos de Volterra y están causando daños en ella, nuestros habitantes están aterrados, y no podemos permitir que la tranquilidad que ha caracterizado a nuestra ciudad sea destruida por ellos, necesitamos que sean eliminados, lo más breve posible, en especial por la celebración que tenemos en estos momentos, no podemos permitir, que alguno de los que se encuentran aquí sea herido.- Marco nos miro a los 4 vampiros que nos encontrábamos ahí

-Tienen algún estimado de cuantos son?- pregunto Demetri

-Si-contesto nuestro amo- los vigilantes nos han informado que son alrededor de 8, un número bastante alto, debido a que no tendemos a agruparnos

-Genial!- exclamo Félix- nos tocara de a 2 a cada uno, bastante diversión!

Todos reímos ante el comentario de Félix, si bien era cierto, éramos de los más poderosos de nuestra especie, 2 neófitos no serian absolutamente nada para nosotros.

Salimos de la habitación, y tomamos camino hacia la salida del palacio, antes de traspasar la puerta principal, pude observar como Alice y Edward Cullen nos observaban, pero especialmente sus miradas se posaban en mi, ambos con un semblante de tristeza y frustración marcadas en sus rostros.

Les mostré una sonrisa a ambos y junto con mis compañeros salimos hacia la ciudad en busca de aquellos vampiros.

* * *

**Epov**

Baje junto con bella hasta llegar al recibidor, donde Heidi me pidió que las dejara hablar a solas, caminaron hacia una de las puertas del corredor y entraron en ella.

No podía escuchar nada de lo que decían ahí adentro, pero suponía que no era nada bueno, después de unos segundos, las dos salieron de aquel lugar, y Bella se acerco a mí.

Estas lista?- pregunte, realmente esperaba que lo que sea que le haya dicho aquella vampira, no interfiriera en nuestros planes, pero por la cara que ella puso cuando le pregunte aquello, supe, que nuestros planes se habían ido por el desagüe.

-Lo siento Edward- me miro a los ojos - Esta sucediendo un problema a las afueras de Volterra, y tenemos que acudir a solucionarlo -mientras decía esto, y supe que a ella también le molestaba, al menos eso era algún consuelo, que de no ser por eso, ella quería estar conmigo.

Como demonios había dejado que esto llegara a este punto, que la Bella que amaba, se encontraba a las ordenes del los vampiros más crueles y malvados del mundo.

-No hay problema, ya será en otra ocasión- no podía ver, a mi ángel así, a punto de ir a asesinar a alguien, simplemente no encajaba con la Bella que yo conocía, lo que la habían cambiado los años.

-eso no lo dudes!!, no te me vas a escapar tan rápido!!- dijo ella enérgicamente, me resultaba realmente perturbador, el que ella tuviera este tipo de actitud momentos antes de lo que iba a hacer, porque no había que tener mucha imaginación para saber que caerían cabezas en cuanto ellos partieran, pero supongo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Pero no por eso la amaba menos, en parte era mi culpa que ella estuviera aquí, son recordar nada de su pasado, y con estos monstros a los que ella llamaba su familia.

Me acerque hacia ella, y deposite un beso en su mejilla, la vi una vez mas y me retire, no podía verla, por lo que iba a hacer, simplemente no podía asimilarlo.

Camine directo hacia la habitación que nos habían proporcionado los Vulturis, entre en ella, pero tan pronto como entre descubrí que Alice también se encontraba ahí, estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la esquina.

-Neófitos-hablo

-Qué?

-Neófitos, entraron en la ciudad y están causando problemas- dijo Alice, su cara tenía un semblante serio al hablar

-Pero que no saben nada de nada?, los que les pasara por estar haciendo esto?- era realmente un descuido por parte de su creador no haberles dicho nada sobre los Vulturis

-Todos son neófitos, y no logre ver si el que los creo estaba con ellos…

-Ellos?- pregunte alarmado- Cuantos son?- Cuantos podían ser, y quienes iban a ir a exterminarlos, no podía permitir que a ella le pasara algo, de ser posible iría con ellos.

-No te apresures Edward, solo son ocho- Ocho!! Los decía tan tranquilamente!! Ocho!!- lo que no logro ver, es quienes irán- se levanto del sofá lentamente y coloco una mano en mi hombro- confía en ella Edward, no por nada es una de la guardia-

Para ella era fácil decirlo, no era Jasper, el que iba ir a enfrentarse ante ocho vampiros neófitos

Camine hacia la puerta y Salí de la habitación, no iba a estar tranquilo, hasta saber quiénes participarían en esto.

Alice me siguió durante todo el trayecto y llegamos hacia el corredor principal.

Observamos como cuatro vampiros salían de una de las habitaciones contiguas, se encontraban Heidi, Félix, Demetri y Bella, cuatro, solo cuatro, eso significaba que se enfrentarían al doble de ellos.

"_Tranquilo Edward"_ pensó Alice _"No pasara nada malo"_

Todos caminaron por enfrente de nosotros, incluso Bella, quien voltio a vernos y nos regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, después de eso, todos salieron.

-Tenle fe Edward, confía en ella, sabe lo que hace

-Como lo sabes?- pregunte, como podía estar tan segura!!, como sabia que aquella sonrisa no era la última que veía!! Cómo?

-Tuve una visión- respondió tranquilamente, claro ella y sus visiones

-Como era?

-Solo te puedo decir que ella estará bien- respondió ella.

* * *

**Aqui el nuevo capitulo!!**

**Espero que les alla gustado!!**

**Llegamos a los 277!! jeje me siento muy feliz!! 300? es mucho pedir!!? **

**jeje si no se puede ps nimodo jaja, pero no pierdo nada haciendo en intento de pedirselos jaja**

**Se aceptan reclamos, aplausos, abucheos etc!! jaja**

**nos leemos en el prox capi!!**

**ANDY**


	13. Visiones

**Hola!! Ya se lamento el retraso lo siento!! Pero ya aquí esta disfrútenlo!!**

**

* * *

  
**

No conozco ni soy Stephenie Meyer,

La historia es completamente de mi invención,

Únicamente utilizo los bellos personajes que ella creo

* * *

**Capitulo 12 Alice Pov. "Visiones "**

Edward se giro a verme y dijo- Solo quiero saber a que me enfrento.

Sabía que Bella saldría victoriosa de ese encuentro no solo por mi visión, sino porque aunque hacia poco tiempo que la habíamos vuelto a ver, en este tiempo, fue fácil darse cuenta de que Bella había cambiado, no era la misma humana que hacía ya mucho tiempo fue mi mejor amiga, si bien parte de su carácter seguía siendo el mismo, lo demás en ella si había cambiado, se había hecho más fuete en independiente, era obvio que no nos necesitaba más para protegerla, sola era más poderosa que todos nosotros juntos, porque ella le había mentido a Edward.

-Flash Back Visión-

Bella corría entre los arboles junto con los demás de la guardia, pararon en un punto y decidieron separarse, si se necesitaban únicamente se llamarían, la extensión no era tan grande como para no poder escucharse, ahora Bella recorría el terreno sola, atenta ante cualquier sonido o presencia de los neófitos, siguió corriendo por un rato mas hasta que dio con un grupo de ellos, eran cuatro pero por la expresión en su rostro, se veía que no encontraba ningún problema, se acerco sigilosamente, pero los vampiros notaron inmediatamente su presencia, se giraron hacia ella muy seguros de su cometido, seguramente al notar que Bella era una hembra de nuestra especie, todos ellos eran hombres.

Aun estando muy seguros comenzaron a evaluarla, ella solamente sonreía con suficiencia, esa sonrisa comenzó a intimidarles y darles miedo, por lo que poco a poco, sus sonrisas fueron desapareciendo.

Uno de ellos , el que seguramente debía ser el mas fuerte, un joven alto bien parecido, rubio y realmente musculoso, casi tan grande como Emmett, todo un oso a comparación de Bella.

Se aproximo hacia ella volviendo la sonrisa a su rostro, se detuvo a unos 30 cm de ella y comenzó a rodearla.

Bella tenia la sonrisa grabada en su rostro, muy segura de si misma, debía admitir que de verla en persona también me pondría los pelos de punta, cuanto había cambiado mi querida amiga en todo este tiempo.

Reinaba el silencio en ese momento, nadie decía ni una palabra, el vampiro se detuvo a un costado de ella para atacarla, pero como si leyera la mente, cayó al piso, inmóvil y sin habla.

Ante las miradas atónitas de los 3 últimos neófitos, Bella se agacho y paso su mano por la mejilla de aquel muchacho, solo en ese memento, la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció un poco, pero tan rápido como su mano termino aquella mejilla, esa misma lo degolló.

Los neófitos que hasta ese momento se encontraban atónitos con la escena reaccionaron y se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero tal como su compañero cayeron al suelo, solo que estos retorciéndose de dolor, el cual no duro más que unos pocos segundos, ya que las cabezas se desprendieron de los cuerpos automáticamente.

A pesar de ese ínfimo momento Bella mantuvo su sonrisa todo el tiempo, y era por eso que, sabía que en el fondo, seguía siendo la misma, solo había que desenterrarla.

-Fin Flash Back Visión-

-Estas bien Edward?- le pregunte a mi hermano

-Que fue eso?- dijo el

-Fue Bella

-No- exclamo- no! Ella no es así!

-No era así Edward, Bella cambio, pero tenemos suerte, en su interior, al menos una parte sigue siendo igual

-Como deje que esto pasara- susurro

-Tu no lo sabías, ninguno lo sabíamos

Mi hermano no respondió, simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a camina hacia las habitaciones, lo seguí.

Me preocupaba que fuera a hacer una locura.

De un momento a otro paro en seco y se volvió hacia a mi

-Un momento- dijo- que fue eso que hiso Bella?- pregunto, y era cierto, pensé que no se iba a dar cuenta , en cuanto Bella se desmayo tuve la visión de la ´platica de ellos dos, Bella le había mentido sobre sus poderes, no tenía idea de cuales fueran, pero definitivamente no solo era el poder de cambiar su imagen corporal, aunque no la culpaba por mentir, por que para ella éramos mas que unos simples extraños.

-Eso no lo justifica Alice, la Bella que yo recuerdo no mentía

-Tu lo has dicho Edward, la que recuerdas, la que todos recordamos ni siquiera sabía cómo, pero ella cambio y lo único que podemos hacer es adaptarnos a la nueva- Emmett salió de una de las puertas del pasillo, el que llevaba a las habitaciones.- no creo que sea bueno discutir esto en pleno pasillo- susurro Emmett – vamos a las habitaciones

No- contesto Edward- tengo que salir y encontrarle, evitar que pase eso

No Edward, no podemos interferir en su trabajo!, te das cuenta que pasaría si los Vulturis sabes que te entrometiste en una misión?, te tacharían de traidor, de aliado, no quería ni imaginarlo, y Bella sin recordarnos no podría hacer nada al respecto

-Sujétalo Emmett- dije antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, este lo aprisiono entre sus brazos justo a tiempo, Edward comenzó a forcejar con él para que lo soltara…

La habitación desapareció, llevándome a un jardín con los Vulturis como jueces y un Edward amarrado dictando una sentencia por detener a Bella.

El jefe Vulturi tomo la palabra

-Muerte al traidor! – Aro giro en dirección hacia algunos miembros de la guardia que se encontraban detrás de ellos, este puso la mano en el hombro de uno de ellos, el guardia asintió con la cabeza y se separo del resto del grupo.

Todos nosotros mirábamos sujetados por miembros de la guardia, eran demasiados.

El mismo guardia camino por un lado de nosotros, pero desgraciadamente no pude ver su rostro, se acerco a mi hermano y en ese momento bajo la capucha de su capa.

Bella

Era Bella ella estaba asignada a matarlo.

Se acerco más hacia él con su sonrisa característica plantada en el rostro, alargo su mano y tal y como hiso con el neófito del prado acaricio la mejilla de Edward, este la miraba con los ojos abiertos, ninguno de nosotros podía creer esto.

Bella termino la mejilla de Edward alargo la otra mano y …, no se tentó el corazón.

Bella sería capaz de esto si la interceptaba?

Edward dejo de forcejear con Emmett, en su rostro estaba pintado el escepticismo, yo tampoco lo podía creer…

-Vámonos Emmett, a la habitación- dije

-Que sucedió?- pregunto el

Edward seguía en las mismas, incrédulo por mi visión, inmóvil

-Te contare en la habitación ahora vamos-

Caminamos hacia allí y una vez dentro relate a Emmett lo sucedido en mi visión. Al igual que nosotros dos estaba incrédulo

Edward comenzaba a recobrar la compostura

-No eso no- susurro- ella no es así!!- termino gritando

-No sucederá- dije- a partir de que decidiste no ir la visión anterior regreso

-Todo fue culpa mía!!- grito de nuevo

-Alto hermano!!- hablo por fin Emmett- No cometas el error de creer que eres el único que sufrió con la desaparición de Bella, ¡A todos nos afecto! , fue como perder una hermana! Porque perdí a una hermana, Todos fuimos culpables de esto.

Todo esto era cierto, Emmett había resumido todo lo que habíamos sentido en estos noventa años de búsqueda, todo había sido muy difícil.

Edward se dejo caer al piso sollozando, supongo que impotente por no poder hacer nada, de haber podido los tres vampiros en esta habitación, hubiéramos roto en lagrimas hasta secarnos…

* * *

**Lo se lo sé!! Sé que me tarde muchísimo!! Pero es que de verdad prefiero que digan esta mujer tarda mucho en subir, que, esta mujer ya sube puras porquerías…**

**Y es que lo que pasa es que, realmente puedo dedicarle poco tiempo a esto, entre la escuela y todo eso, y aunque estoy en vacaciones y uno dice " Ahí si se me va a hacer más fácil!!" pues no!!**

**Porque no se ustedes pero mi mama en vacaciones entra en acción en plan de limpiar toda la casa por lo que ni la compu y mucho menos escribir hasta en la noche, y eso si no hay planes de salir con la familia… en fin jajá no los aburro mas con mi patética vida, solo espero que tengan comprensión.**

**En cuanto al capi… realmente me encanto! Escribirlo, me inspire mucho!! Y no se preocupen de una vez les digo que soy partidaria de los finales felices!! Eso sí, no quiere decir que en el transcurso no los haga sufrir!! Jajá y es que serian las cosas si no nos cuestan, creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo, que las cosas que nos cuestan las valoramos mas.**

**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del sig. capi!! Eso si está sujeto a cambios ehh!! No en cuanto al concepto, pero si en la forma de relatarlo… así que aquí esta!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Así que fue él quien la ayudo" pensó el otro vampiro

Edward, Franco- dijo Félix haciendo ademanes con las manos- Franco, Edward- el otro vampiro extendió la mano para estrechar la mía, por lo que hice lo mismo

-Así que tu ayudaste a mi Isabella?- dijo el

¡¡Esperen un momento!! ¡¡Su Isabella!!

* * *

**No me hago responsable de paros cardiacos ehh!! Jajá **

**Ya tengo casi listo el sig. capitulo, por lo que espero no tardarme en subirlo…**

**Ahora si me despido de ustedes no sin darles a todos y cada uno por sus hermosos comentarios!! Y alguna que otra amenaza jajá**

**Byy!! Nos leemos en el sig. capi!!**

**ANDY**


	14. La espada y la pared

**Hola aquí está el nuevo capi!!**

**Espero no haberme tardado mucho!!**

**Disfrútenlo!!**

* * *

No conozco ni soy Stephenie Meyer,

La historia es completamente de mi invención,

Únicamente utilizo los bellos personajes que ella creo.

* * *

**Cap. 13 Bpov " La espada y la pared"  
**

Junte los cuerpos en un solo bulto y saque mi encendedor de oro solido, este había sido un regalo de Aro en mi primera misión, ya que el fuego era lo único capaz de destruirnos, me puse en cuclillas lentamente y prendí los cuerpos, para que las llamas los consumieran.

Justamente en esos momentos Heidi y Demetri aparecieron por detrás de unos arbustos.

-No es justo!!- exclamo ella- tu y Félix se llevaron toda la diversión!!

Me levante para mirarlos directamente

-Por que lo dices?- pregunte, al tiempo que sonreía por la expresión en su rostro

-Si- dijo Demetri- Heidi y yo tuvimos que compartir un solo neófito- continuo con la misma expresión de niño berrinchudo que tenia Heidi en el rostro- en cambio tú te divertiste con cuatro de ellos y Félix con tres- sonreí completamente después de ese comentario

-Mas suerte para la próxima!!- dije mientras soltaba algunas risas, que terminaron por hacerlos fruncir mas el ceño, realmente parecían un par de niños a los que no les habías comprado el dulce que querían.

Félix se nos unió en ese momento y tomamos camino hacia el castillo, mientras Heidi y Demetri se seguían quejando de la mala suerte que tuvieron esta noche.

Estaba por amanecer por lo que nos dimos prisa en llegar al castillo y así no ser detectado por algún humano.

-En serio!! Se suponía que eran dos para cada uno!

-Se los décimos la próxima vez Demetri- contesto Félix, reí completamente por que él era el único que no dejaba el tema por la paz, se resistía a tener ese simple momento de diversión, pero no era la única, ya que Heidi también reía por el comentario.

-Bueno tengo que irme- les dije- puede que sea a prueba de balas pero mi ropa no, así que los veo luego!- me despedí de ellos.

Tome rumbo hacia mi habitación y al llegar me encerré en ella, me quite rápidamente el conjunto que vestía y abrí el grifo de la regadera, tome un cepillo y comencé a desenredarme el cabello, ya que normalmente al correr se enredaban en el ramas y algunos que otros pedazos de hierba.

Me deslice dentro de la regadera, el agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo y lo entibiaba hasta cierto punto, estos eran los momentos en los que podía cerrar mis ojos, e imaginarme cómo es que pude haber sido de humana.

-Flash back-

-Ya!!- solté un grito desgarrador al aire, a causa de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que llevaba sintiendo desde hacia tiempo, no recordaba cuanto, ni como fue, solo me importaba el que me mataran o hicieran parar esto, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta este punto, que había hecho para merecer todo esto, no sabía absolutamente nada de mí, solo sabia y estaba consciente de toda esta agonía que me llenaba.

El fuego que tenía en la venas comenzó a remitir poco a poco en cada una de mis extremidades, pero permaneciendo vivo y acumulándose en el centro de mi pecho, este comenzó a hacerse mas y mas intenso pero solo en un punto especifico " el corazón". Todo el dolor que llevaba sufriendo no se comparaba con este, trate de tomar una bocanada de aire, ya que el dolor era asfixiante, peor justo en el momento que me disponía a hacerlo, el dolor llego a un punto que en lugar de tomar aire solté un grito desgarrador y después de eso nada.

El dolor había desaparecido.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con un par de ojos que me observaban fijamente

-Bienvenida de nuevo Isabella- hablo con una voz cadenciosa, llena de sedosidad y terciopelo , aquel hombre no mayor de treinta años tomo mi mano, y me ayudo a incorporarme de una bella cama en la que me encontraba hasta en estos momentos recostada, mi cuerpo estaba vestido con un vestido de gasa simple, aunque muy hermoso.

Encontré apoyo nuevamente en su mano y me levante por completo de ella, únicamente para observar la habitación a mi alrededor, todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de tres sillas de oro solido por lo que se podía ver ye le lecho del que me acaba de levantar. En las sillas de encontraban dos hombres mas ambos jóvenes que me observaban, recordé inmediatamente al tercero que sostenía mi mano y como me había llamado.

-Isabella?- pregunte con precaución

-Si- respondió- No recuerdas nada?

Negué con la cabeza, mientras observaba mis manos, el simplemente rio, halo mi mano en dirección hacia aquellas dos personas y dijo

-Vamos a ver… por donde empezamos…

-Fin Flash Back-

Termine de quitarme el jabón del cuerpo, cuando una imagen comenzó a inundar mi mente, esta vez no era un recuerdo, esto era completamente diferente, la imagen comenzó a tomar fuerza hasta el punto en el que el baño a mi alrededor comenzó desapareció y ahora lo único que podía ver era un pasillo del castillo, vacio, en el cual dos vampiros se aproximaban desde las sombras, reconocí a uno de ellos como Félix, en cuanto se me fue visible su rostro, el otro seguía oculto.

Intercambiaron un par de tecnicismos sobre batallas y persecuciones, cambiaron a diversos temas hasta que pude distinguir mi nombre en una de esas oraciones.

Quién demonios era el otro vampiro como para que tan comodinamente me mencionara en una conversación con Félix? No cualquiera se atrevía a mencionarme, solo aquellos a los que se lo permitía lo hacían.

-Si tuve un baje de energía en pleno baile- informo Félix

-Pero como ocurrió eso?- pregunto aquel otro vampiro- ¿Qué explicación lógica puede haber?

-Nadie lo sabe, al parecer solo el amo Aro y ella, pero ninguno ha soltado palabra alguna- contesto

-Dices que se encontraba bailando con un vampiro cierto?

-Así es, Edward Cullen, este mismo la llevo a su habitación junto con Heidi y por lo que se pasaron bastante tiempo juntos encerrados ahí mismo-

Maldito bastardo!! Que hacia comentando eso!!

En su habitación?- pregunto el otro vampiro saliendo de las sombras

Oh mi dios!!

Franco!!

De otro de los pasillos surgió otro vampiro, el responsable de que en estos dos días Franco hubiera quedado eliminado de mi cabeza.

Edward Cullen

En ese momento los dos vampiros por los que había sentido un deseo completamente irracional se encontraban en la misma habitación, y para mi mala suerte a punto de ser presentados.

-Edward- dijo Félix al notar la presencia del vampiro- te presento a un amigo mío que acaba de regresar al castillo después de estar un año se misión- comento- Edward, Franco, Franco, Edward- dijo haciendo señas con las manos, ambos extendieron las manos con el fin de estrecharlas.

-Así que… tu ayudaste a mi Isabella?- Jadee con aquella pregunta, ese no era para nada nuestro acuerdo

-Así es- respondió Edward

La imagen desapareció de mis ojos, devolviéndome al baño en el que anteriormente me encontraba, el agua seguía cayendo sobre mí.

Así que así era el poder de Alice Cullen.

Salí de la regadera envuelta en una toalla, mientras buscaba en mi armario algo para vestir, saque unos jeans desgastados junto con una playera deportiva roja y un par de tennis rojos igualmente,

Seque mi cabello y lo amarre en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos.

Salí de mi habitación con la firme intención de evitar aquella conversación, tenía que aclarar algunos puntos con mi querido amigo Franco.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Bueno en este capi ya vimos un poco más del pasado de bella y algunas pistas mas sobre quien es franco, subiré algunas imágenes sobre la imagen de franco y sobre el despertar de bella!!**

**Realmente espero les haya gustado, igualmente les recuerdo que cualquier comentario duda o sugerencia son bien recibidos al igual que sus reviews que son como el salario de nosotros los que escribimos fics…**

**Me despido con un beso y muchas gracias por leer.**

**ANDY**


End file.
